Ciel Phantomehive meets his Match
by FireHerb
Summary: This story is mostly Herb's POV. Herb is a demon, like Sebastian (Maxwell in this story) and her master decides to use Herb's power of identifying demons against Ciel (Cade) and Sebastian. Her master dies and leaves Herb to fend for herself, but will she be able to? without her master's help?
1. Her master and herself

**This is a story of Ciel and Sebastian but their names have been changed and this is from another demon's POV. It also has a mixture of monsters from Monster hunter Tri, a game. the names in the brackets after the numbers are the real names of the monsters. (E.g, 1 (Felyne)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the monsters or the 2 boys (Maxwell and Cade) in this story.**

**Sebastian-Maxwell**

**Ciel-Cade**

My master and I were walking on the paths of England; I followed behind my master proudly. The sun was a bright orange surrounded by the colours of pink, red, orange and yellow. My name was Herb, I was a demon, I had many demonic forms but I can't really be bothered to name them. We past a rich master, his hair was black and he had blue eyes, and a butler, he had black hair and red eyes, I quickly labelled the odd scent coming from the butler. 'Demon' I told my master, using my Telepathy. I can't talk so using my telepathy is the only way to communicate, beside pen and paper. Most people freaked out and either did suicide or they go mentally unstable; my master was the only one who did none of those. "Eh, a demon?" said my master, her voice full of wonder. We had caught the rich boy's attention he looked at us in shock. My master loved making people scared and she loved the attention. The boy put his hand on my master's shoulder, "Excuse me, I was wonder-" before he could finish his sentence, I hit his hand from her shoulder, how dare he touch my master shoulder, with those slimy boy hands. I stared at him with threatening eyes and turned my head and gestured for my master to keep on going. 'Don't bother with those, disgusting worms!' I told her, yet again, using my telepathy. Suddenly, something metal hit me across the arm and I turned to see one of those annoying 're attacking us because someone found out I was a demon. Someone has put a bounty on my head, "The female demon, dead or alive." So it says on those wanted posters. It has an upside, I don't need to hide, but the downside is, everyone is out to get us. "11, scare them but don't kill them." Said my master, what she meant by '11' was what transformation I should do. 11 was the 4th strongest but it was very intimidating. I turned into the 'Sea king (Lagiacrus)' which was a blue dragon with a crystal back, no wings, snake-like head and 4 webbed feet. My tail was like a lizard but it had something which was very close to being webbed-like at the end. I stared down at the bandit, now multiplied from one to at least 20. I roared, a couple took a step back but the leader screamed "Don't falter men, attack!" they started to stab and slice into me with their puny little weapons and some shot arrows from afar. I looked at my master and she did a slight nod. My master was one of those people who doesn't like injuries, blood or fighting. I only look at her, waiting for her to nod so I can do something rough. I turned my huge body and wagged my tail; somewhat squashing some while others were hit away. Some that were missed, continued to attack, I, yet again, looked at my master and she nodded. I roared and produced electric from the crystals; the electric ran across my body. When they hit my body with their metal weapons, they were electrocuted fatally. Some of them cowered out, Some had died but just a handful stayed.

That handful was the archers. I had had enough; I swept them into my jaws in a single swoop and bit down. I felt a rather soft hit and I looked down to see my master, she had used her wooden fan to hit me. "Drop, now," she said rather coldly, I spat out the half dead people and went to my normal form. I had multiple forms, I have numbered them 1-13 and it skips to 20, I have long forgotten why I had skipped to twenty. We walked to our mansion and I could scent the boy and the demon butler following. I think the rich master is wondering how we knew he had a demon, or they want to watch if we notify anyone 'They're following us, the dirt' I told my master. We had only gone half way when I looked behind me and the butler and the boy hid behind a bush. We reached our mansion and still they were following. I was about to close the mansion's front door, when I saw them coming over the hill, I took one step, intending to take them down but then my master stopped me. 'b-but, huh, very well'. I don't want to disobey my master, she is like a mother to me, the way she treats me, I don't want her to be angry. Suddenly, when I turned my head back to the rich boy the butler was there, my eye opened wide with shock. The butler kicked me in the stomach and I hit the door and fell to the ground. The rich boy raced through and grabbed my master, I reached for her but then the butler picked me up. "Let go of me! Let go of me, I say!" screamed my master. I struggled but the butler had me, even though my inhuman strength. I guess even my strength is nothing compared to him,"11!" screamed my master, obviously scared. I tried to transform but the butler, somehow, held my limbs tight enough so they won't change, ricocheting through my body. The butler smiled and his unnatural red eyes glinted. 'I can't transform!' I told my master, she tried to get her arm from the boy's grasp. My master kicked the boy's leg, and then she remembered. "1! (Felyne)" I started to transform into a small white to cream cat. Before, the butler could grab my paws and legs I slipped away and transformed into the sea king. I roared but then the butler hit me in the neck, and I passed out. This butler was full of surprises, keep in mind, he was a demon. The last thing I remembered was my master screaming for me to get up.

I awoke in a dark cave that was lit by two torches on the other side. I saw my master in a chair, with the boy walking around her asking her questions. If the boy thought she was lying, she would get whipped. I crawled forward and tried to get the boy, "Maxwell, take care of her, do anything just stop her from moving!" ordered the boy. The butler, Maxwell, moved forward and shoved me against the wall by my shoulders "How did you know Maxwell was a demon?" The rich boy continued.

"I don't know!" then came another whip, blood splattered in a diagonal pattern.

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" another whip, I struggled against Maxwell, but he held me secure. 'Damn it! Master, are you alright?' I asked her, my master did a slight nod.

"Why did you nod?" asked the boy,

"How many times do I have to tell you? I do not know!"

"Stop lying to me, you useless girl!" every word came a whip. "Fine, how about you?" he turned to me, I was still struggling. "Did you know Maxwell was a demon?" he asked me, I just stared at him.

"Answer me, woman!" he whipped me across the face, I did not make a peep, I can't anyway.

"S-she can't talk," gasped my master, "She can't talk, OK!" she repeated with more power.

"Then that means, the only person here, who could have known that Maxwell was a demon would be you. Besides, your useless servant can't speak, unless you are lying and she can!" he turned to me, "Speak!"

I opened my mouth and was about to force out words but then the pain in my throat happened and I started to cough up blood, Maxwell took a few steps back. I took advantage of this, and tried to kick him but he caught my kick. I could feel blood drip off my chin. The rich boy came forward and wiped my chin, I was about to come forward to bite him but the boy himself held me back. But since he was not the butler, I easily overpowered him and was about to choke him but Maxwell grabbed my neck and started to choke me. "Stop, Stop it right now!" screamed my master desperately. Maxwell let go and the boy and Maxwell got up and dusted themselves and left. We were left in the dim light of the torches, I crawled forward and before I reached the chair where my master was, my leg was stuck by chain. "We'll be alright, I know it!" said my master weakly. "1..." I turned into a kitten again but the chain shaped to fit my leg, I was surprised but my master whispered, "2... (Great Jaggi)" I turned into a velociraptor but bigger with a frill and it still changed to fit. I turned back to a human and struggled against the chain, only to be electrocuted. I fell down and was paralysed for a few seconds but then I got up and looked for anything that could help me. "D-don't worry about me, I-I will be f-fine" but I didn't listen. Suddenly the door that led out was opened and in came the butler. "I was ordered to torture or do whatever I wanted to the prisoners, so this will be fun!" He said gleefully. He came up to me and smiled. He went to my right leg and lifted up my pants leg, he saw the cotton belt and smiled evilly, "So, if I remove this, you will be powerless for 7 days?" he said, which was exactly what would happen. I don't know how he knew this but the only person who knew this was I and, my master. Did she tell them when I was out? If not, then, how do they know? Did Maxwell know this by knowledge?

? I shook my head as in, 'No it would not,' and as 'Don't do it!' He got out a pocket knife and flipped it, he started to cut through and I tried to stop him but I could feel the power, slowly seeping away. It was off, a light was emitting from my body, it grew brighter until then, it was gone, I felt weak and tired. I closed my eyes, slowly and dozed off.

In my dream, I was running, something was running after me and by the sounds of it, it had two legs. I turned my head and it pounced on me. My eyes shot open and the rich boy was interrogating my master again. Blood was seeping down the cracks of the floor and my master was half awake. I realized, Maxwell was holding me back again, I struggled but felt as weak as ever. I pushed a little weaker this time, how can I be out of breath? Maybe this is what happens to humans, the questions the boy was asking was different, "What is your servant?" he asked, emphasizing 'your', but my master did not answer. She was weak and just breathing, he boy snickered evilly and said, "did you know, if a new master puts a mark on your, so called, servant in-between the 7 days, she becomes theirs. So," he clicked his fingers and Maxwell let go and went to the torch, beside it was a furnace I never noticed before, inside was a pole. Maxwell grabbed the pole and it had a boiling logo on it. I became frightened and started to back into the corner, Maxwell came forward and laughed hysterically, "Why, don't I give it a try?" finished the boy.

"Where should I put it?"

"On her arm, or maybe somewhere else, hm, back, yes, her back." I pressed my back against the wall, and Maxwell came forward a little faster. I was completely frightened, my master was like, my prized possession. Maxwell was soon in front of me, he grabbed my shoulder and shoved my down, I tried to fight against him as he ripped my back of my shirt off. I could feel him slowly lowering the burning logo. "Stop it!, please stop it, I will tell you everything!" screamed my master, the heat came no closer. "Will you?" asked the boy,

"Yes, just don't hurt her!" the boy clicked his fingers and the heat vanished and I was let up, my shirt was falling off, I blushed and pulled it against my chest. "But, that is not all, let her go, she has nothing to do with this, so let her go!" ordered my master.

"hm, very well, let her go Maxwell, but, if you suddenly change your mind, she is as good as dead!"

I was taken to the door and chucked out, I was in the middle of a yard, there was a mansion and around all of it was a forest. I ran, I didn't care where I ran, because it was an order. I ran up a tree and waited for my master to come, I heard a gunshot and a scream. The door opened and Maxwell was there, I could hear the boy scream, "Find that girl and bring her back here now!" Maxwell went running in a straight action, I went to another tree and looked into the cave, I could see clearly in, and to my horror, blood everywhere. My master, was, dead. I felt sick in the stomach, the branch bent and I turned to see Maxwell. How, that is impossible, is it? Maxwell picked me up and jumped down. I did not want to see my dead master, I just couldn't overpower him. I grabbed the door hinge and didn't let go, and Maxwell was very angry. "Let go, come on, let go!" he ordered, I just squeezed my eyes shut and held on. Maxwell actually let go himself, "Here, drink this, you will get your powers back." He held a small jar of some, vile liquid. He popped the head and put it in front of my nose, it smelt like sewers! I hesitantly took it and drank it, it tasted like a dull apple mixed with rotten banana, I swallowed and shook my head

"1," said the boy, I turned into a cat.

'How can this be? I only answer to her but, how does this boy control my transformations now?' I thought.

"I control your transformations because of that, it is my homemade super drink, but it went bad. That is my mark on, or should I say in, you."

'But I won't let him hear my thoughts!'

"Oh, no, I can hear, quite clearly, You must have told her that knew Maxwell was the demon She didn't so you must've. Tell me, how did you know?"

'I decline, I would rather die, but you can't kill me, masters can't and demons are weak.'

"Wow, that's funny, you could hardly move with Maxwell holding you down."

'Because my master might get killed so I didn't use my full power'

"Don't make up excuses!" The rich boy slammed his hand against the wall , trapping me, I cringed, I stared at his emerald, green eyes and I could see his sorrow. I remembered one of my powers and I stared at his eyes and unlocked his memories. I saw a man with a sword, he had killed the father and the mother protected the son, the rich boy. The man with the sword chopped down the mother and the son ran to safety, with the man with the sword on his tail. The police came in time to save the boy but was too late for the parents. "Argh! Get out of my head, stop it, just stop!" The boy held his head, when I came back to reality, the boy was angry. I thought of being nice to you but, obey and be rewarded but disobey and be tortured!" He turned and left with the foul stench of a demon behind him. I banged my hand on the wall as the door closed. I remembered another thing, I can control my transformations as well. I turned into No. 12, which was like a dinosaur with a spine but it only had two front legs and my snout was flat but on the side, well it wasn't that flat, it was like your finger width but bigger and it goes to a point. My body was drenched in lava and flames, I turned my nose to the ground and twisted my body and started to dig. I went for a long time until I felt water on my head, I had reached a reservoir, I turned into 11, and launched up. Everyone became scared, but I cut myself on the planks that had come off the pier. I went under to clean it and then I came back up and ate a man in one of those rubber floating party toys. In the corner of my eye, I saw the rich boy and the demon come close to the reservoir but I made sure they didn't see my face because they would recognize me by the whip mark. I had an idea, a painful but a good idea. I saw a small kid on the half broken pier and the sharp planks around him. I came down and my jaws closed around him. The planks cut into my face and I had to scrunch my webbed feet to stop myself from screaming. The good thing was, the wounds I sustain as a monster do not appear on my human form but if I sustain any injuries while in human, it is copied onto the monster. I roared and the blood on my face dripped, the rich boy slowly came forward with a handkerchief and I tried to eat him but the damn butler held my snake like head. The boy started to dab the handkerchief on the blood. I realized, if the blood was run, it would come up positive for my blood. Instead trying to bite him, I took the handkerchief in my mouth and swallowed. I roared and used my tail to hit the butler before i continued to have my feast, I got out of the water and started to walk to the town. People ran towards the town in fright, I turned into No. 13, it was a armoured T-Rex like. It was a T-Rex but it had a bulky body. Below its mouth was spikes that had poison that could kill 76 full grown men with just one poke. Suddenly, I lost control of my power, before I knew it, I had turned into my ultimate form, I was a humongous kilometre long snake with rainbow-like scales. I was overwhelmed with sadness and I shot out a beam of light that destroyed the first half of the town. My head started to fall, Maxwell was pulling my head down to the ground, I turned into No. 2. But it was impossible, he had me. I struggled and then I turned into No. 7 , I was a stingray but 10x the size with four legs, my tail had spikes and my back had a line pattern which had circles every 10 centre metres. I had a beard like a wobbegong, from the circles came spikes which could paralyse an elephant or two. I stabbed Maxwell but he refused to let go so I used my spiked tail to stab Maxwell on the back. Maxwell spat blood from his mouth, I believed I had punctured a lung, blood was probably flowing into it making it impossible for him to breathe, I smiled thinking I had won. He grabbed my tail, ignoring the spikes and started to swing me in a hammer-throw kind of way. I hit cemented pillars and rubble, I lost my form and I was chucked to the side. I got up and started to run, but Maxwell landed on me and in a second, had my arm pulled behind my back and his knees squeezed my ribs close to breaking point. I wriggled but I had not eaten properly and so I was lighter than him. I turned into No. 2 again and he was on me, I bucked but he kept on, I turned but he stayed on. I jumped and flipped and landed on my back, squishing him. "Maxwell, stop, you'll be killed!" screamed the rich boy. Maxwell jumped off and landed but he fell to one knee. I charged but the rich boy grabbed one of my frills which was very sensitive. I roared, it was like my ear was being squeezed, the boy was unbothered as he started to talk to me. "Are you the girl's servant?" I just roared, "If I was to take you back to my torturing chamber, will she be there?" He asked me, more persistent. I ripped my frill from his hand and raced away. I turned to No. 2.5 which was a velociraptor. I raced away before anyone followed me. I turned into No. 6 which was a water based monster. 6 was a normal dinosaur stripped of all significance but had a webbed tail and spine. Just think of a fish with 2 legs, emerald scales, big with webbed tail, feet and spine. I dove into the water and in the water, I was like a bullet. I went to my secret underground cave and laid there to heal up. I fell asleep before I could do another roar, my last thoughts was rocks falling.

God, I hate the butler, how did he find me, it was a secret base of mine, unless that little brat told it. The 'little brat' had coincidently found this cave while I was a lot younger than I am today. I awoke in the arms of the butler but I was too weak to move, he gently placed me on, surprisingly, a soft surface. My eyes were shut because I couldn't move because I was in too much pain. "Maxwell, who is that girl?" said a voice, it was young and it felt like, this boy's voice looked up to Maxwell.

"This girl is what we were looking for."

"But, why did you bring her here?"

"Because, if you look, she is weak, and is half alive. She isn't even awake yet."

"Oh, I see now, do you want me to take care of her?"

"yes, I need your inhuman strength, she is very, stubborn."

"Right!" I heard Maxwell's heavy footsteps leave the room and then the boy's light ones come forward and he started to talk to himself. "Now, what should I do with her?" he started to walk up and down, "I know, I will take care of her injuries, but she doesn't have any, hm, she may be hungry!" He ran out of the room and I opened my eyes, I was in a room that looked really expensive, I got up and opened the window, but the door opened behind me. The boy was blonde with blue eyes, he wore a hood with baggy pants. He saw me trying to escape and he put the tray down and grabbed me around the shoulders. I struggled but he was a tad bit stronger than Maxwell. He sat me down back on the couch, grabbed the tray, and started to feed me. He said, "Say, 'ahh', here comes the choo-choo train!" I turned my head,

'I'd rather die!' I thought, he put down the spoon and sighed.

"Come on, you have to eat, I'll leave it there, I will get you a drink. What drink would you want?" I just kept my head turned. "Very well, I'll get a drink you might like." He said and left, I looked at the food, it was all unhealthy, I pushed it aside but then I saw a sour snake. I lit up and ate it, just after I swallowed, the door opened. It was lemonade, he put it there beside me and said, "What about a game, Checkers, chess, oh, what about the operations game?" He got out a box of a man with brown hair with a red nose. He opened the box and pulled out a red operations table replica with the man on it. There was little tweezers attached to it. He put these little objects in it, all were plastic. "So how you play is simple: You must get the items from the little dints without hitting the sides."

He gave me the tweezers and I tried to get the little bone looking object and before I got it out, I hit the red. The red nose of the man lit up and he gave a very loud honk. I jumped and the boy laughed, I laughed too, we kept trying, it was a tad bit hard but it was fun and it was funny when the boy made faces when he hit the sides. I laughed heartily and he would laugh back. Man, with my old master, it was never like this. I really like playing games, would the other games be like this? We played games all day long and then it was night, "Well, it was fun, but now it is time to go to bed." I cocked my head, "Don't you know what 'bed' is?" I shook my head. He sighed and then he picked me up from the ground I was sitting on and put me on the couch, got a blanket and put it on me. Wow, this is what it feels to go to 'bed', so cosy and relaxing, I wish I could have done this. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I picked up the tray and saw that the girl had eaten the lollies, plus, she had taken a small sip from her lemonade. I saw her snoozing soundlessly, 'this girl has missed nearly everything in life,' I thought. I rubbed her arm and left with the tray. I gave it to Maxwell and he disposed of it, then I fell to sleep, thinking, 'I don't think Maxwell sleeps as well, man, most servants and butlers have it tough. I, John Hammond, do not, and I take that for granted.

I opened my eyes and I was still on the comfortable surface. I had the rich boy looking over me, I got up and had a snarl on my face, but the boy that played games with me forced me down. "Look, what is your name?" asked the rich boy, I turned my head, and looked away, they were the only ones in the room. I turned into No. 1 but he still held me down, then I turned to No. 2, I bit down on his abs and he held back his screams. "Maxwell? Maxwell!" screamed the boy, he was frightened, the butler jumped through the door and held my nose, I had to let go of the boy because I had to breathe. The butler held my head upside down, and the boy continued, but I still did not listen to him. When it was over, I was let up and they left, the boy I had bitten into stayed, he wrapped himself with bandages. After all he did, I hated him now. "Why don't we play some more games?" asked the boy, I just sat down in the corner of the room and scratched the oak. "Oh, um, why don't I bring you some lollies?" I turned my head to him and he said gleefully, "OK, I will get you some!" He left hurriedly and I smiled. I tried to open the window but they had nailed it down, I had no choice. I broke through the glass and turned to No. 5, which was a simple dragon and broke through the walls. I heard the door open and the boy was there, I stared at him and he stared back. I flew off but he grabbed my tail, I roared and did some, pretty good manoeuvres if I do say so myself. Finally, with a back flip, I shook him off, he hit the ground and the surface seemed to bend in. 'I don't want to be held prisoner anymore!' I thought, hoping the boy could hear, 'I want my old master back!' I flew away and a giant tear fell from my eyes and hit earth below. I kept flying and I didn't bother to think where, I had to dodge a tall tree but then I came back to it and decided to live here from now on. I came to the hollow and turned into a cat. There was a squirrel already there so I turned into No. 2.5, scared it and took the hollow for myself in cat form. Then there was a thunderous rumble, it sounded like wood snapping. The tree started to tip, I became frightened, then the tree was tumbling, the branches snapped as it hit the ground. I picked myself up and I realized the tree had flung me quite some distance. I felt a hard poke and I turned to see a human with a cane and sunglasses. "Well, hello there? Are you lost?" said the man, I hissed and scratched his foot, and blood came out. The man just smiled, I looked at him in wonder, 'Why wouldn't this human kick me?' Then I realized, 'He's blind!' I jumped up his clothes and purred, thinking about what a poor man he is. He chuckled one of his scratchy laugh and patted me roughly. He started to walk into the woods, dodging all of the trees even though he's blind.

He walked up the stairs of an old house, probably as old as him and sat down on an old rocking chair, which groaned at the old man's weight. He rocked up and down patting me and I purred, I realized, I respected him. "Ah, you remind me of Mist, my daughter told me Mist had silver fur that made her look like a jewel. I wonder what colour you are, my daughter is long gone so I don't know if I will ever know..." He said the last sentence with such sorrow. Suddenly I heard snickering and laughing of young boys. Suddenly out of the trees burst a whole big group of boys. "Hey, old man, what is silver and brown, stiff and used to go 'meow'?" scorned one,

"I don't know what?"

"Your dead cat!" he said and he chucked it in front of himself. They laughed and then they noticed me, "But I guess you don't need it, Ha ha!" and then they started to hit the dead cat with metal bats. I jumped off the man's lap and hissed,

"Aw, poor kitten doesn't know how to show respect, let's teach it a lesson!" But before they could move, I turned to No. 11, the sea king, I picked up one and shook it like a dog, I didn't roar because A. I had a boy in my mouth and B. I didn't want to surprise the old man, probably giving him a heart attack. The others ran at the sight of me and I dropped the boy, my hunger gave way and I tore into the small limp body. The old man came forward and bumped into one of my legs, "Hm, there's a tree here, now where is that cat?" I bent my big head and looked at the man, he bumped into my snout and he got up and tried to walk around me. I turned into my cat form and hugged him, then turned into No. 11, he kept hugging me. "Here you are, my cat, I missed you..." suddenly, there was a gunshot, the man fell to the ground and I turned my head, one of the boys had done it, I roared loud and clear of all of my anger and charged at them, I shot a lightening ball out of my mouth and paralysed the boy. I used my tail to swipe away the others. I went back the limp body that had bled from the chest and bowed my head. 'Even though our time was short together, I was ready to choose you as my new master' I said sadly, I put the limp body on my snout and started to dig a hole. I put the body in there and was about to cover it up when the old man said weakly, "Can, can you give me my dead cat; I want to be buried with it." I picked up the cat and gently dropped it in there before I covered the man after his last breath was gone and his cat there. I turned back into a human and I put a plank from the house on the pile of dirt. I wrote "Here lies the blind old man and his cat" with a marker from inside the house.

I kneeled there for a while before I got up and walked into the forest. Before long, it was dark and I was hit to the ground by something, I tried to get up but the object held me down. 'Let me go!' I thought, then the smell of a familiar foe overwhelmed me. 'You demon! Let me go! Where is that stupid boy of yours?' then there was a snap of a stick, "Here I am, did you miss me?" sounded the boy's voice. I started to sit up but the demon forced me back down. As the clouds moved from in front of the moon, the boy's face could be seen in my face. The demon lifted me up and I felt the boy tie my hair with a hair tie. I shook my head and a bell was heard from behind my head. He had added a bell to the head band! I struggled against the force of the demon but he held my arms secure. The boy turned his back and the demon picked me up. The demon, Maxwell, picked the boy up and he jumped and in a second we were at a house. I looked up and I saw the broken window. We were at where we started, the door opened and the young man ran out. "Sir Cade, you're back!" he welcomed excited.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be, John?" Said the rich boy back, he went pass and John noticed me, he smiled and patted me on my head. I feel as though someone once did that to me, but I wonder who? I thought hard then I remember the fire in the cave, then I had a flash back.

I was smiling and a boy, with pink hair was looking at me, he was lying down, dying, with a sad look on his face. "Fire, where are you going? I thought we were going to play games again like last time, but you said you won't be back, why is that?" I said with a childish voice.

"I am going where the cloud is the ground and sun is the only light." He said weakly, patting my head affectively.

"But, we have dirt and a beautiful sun here!" I said, my smile vanished.

"No, I am going to a place with another sun... Be a good girl, will you?"

"I will, but you will come back right?"

"I can't promise anything, OK?"

"Alright but now who is going to play with me?"

"You'll find someone..." then Fire's eyes became lifeless and his breath left his body

The flashback stopped, I had tears in my eyes, Cade was on the ground and he was crying uncontrollably. The butler was over Cade trying to shake him out of it. John had me in his arms and I noticed, tears had run down my cheeks. I blinked my teary eyes and John hugged me, I hugged back, that was my life, a person who had lost everything.

Cade got up staggered up the stairs and slammed a door behind the walls where my eyesight could not reach. The demon looked at me but then walked away. I realized John was still hugging me, I tried to pull away but he held on, I tried to get out of his grasp but he held tighter, hurting me. His eyes shot open and he let me go, "S-sorry, His eyes shot open and he let me go, "S-sorry, you just started to cry and I became frightened, s-sorry." He said, looking a little embarrassed. I was led into the mansion, and taken to a new room, with no windows at all. The only light in there was an antique light that overhung a little by a golden rod with a spiral that looked handcrafted. The lampshade made the light bulb look like a rose and it hung in an awkward position. There was a red leathered chair with a golden trim that ran across the back of the chair. The chair looked like it was used to be laid on. It looked really expensive and looked really antique like what you find in an auction. John shut the door and I turned to the oak door. I turned and noticed that the wall looked simple and dull with its creamy white and it had a bookshelf of antique books that were dusty to the rim with recently put in games. 'The man named John must have decorated this room, he is the only one that knows I like games... I still feel like a prisoner but at least this is a little bigger than the last room, oh, well' I thought, solemnly, 'I wonder how the boy and that damn butler found me.'

"Well, I could hear your thoughts from all the way to that trash of a hut, when we got closer, your thoughts got louder. And we used the hints you gave us to find you." Said the boy, who had walked in from behind me, "Please make yourself at home, if you need anything call me, or one of the servants mainly John, OK?" He turned and left, the door closed behind him by itself. I punched the wall and it absorbed the shock from my punch, I started to punch into it, and I didn't make a scratch, I stared at the wall it just seemed to mock me of my failed attempts on punching through the wall. I gritted my teeth and I laid down on the red sofa and looked up at the ceiling, the light looking down at me. It seemed like everything was laughing or staring at me, oh, how I wanted to get out of this room. I seemed to be getting looked down at. I got up and hit my head on the bookshelf. Something soft hit my head and fell onto the wooden ground. I looked down and saw it was a dusty, fluffy white rabbit. I picked it up and its head flopped, 'Now I see that humans kill rabbits and then fill them with fluff. Man, humans have weird ways, well, at least this thing can share my so-called freedom' I thought, squeezing its tummy. It gave a dull squeak, I laughed, 'That sounded so stupid!' giggled and squeezed it again, 'Well, hello there, Herb, how are you today?' every word was a squeak. I laughed and laid down on the chair, bunny in hand, and fell asleep.

I awoke to screams and yelling that seemed very far away. I got up and opened my door, which surprised me when I found it unlocked. I walked in the hallway and I heard some of the conversation from the front door. I quickly put my back to the wall and went closer to the voices

"Come on, that's as cheap as I am going to go for. Shots like that could make her and me millionaires! I just need her to-"

"As I said, no, she is not able to see anyone right now!" said Maxwell, his voice cold with anger.

"You just want to keep her for yourself, wait till the whole world heard that Cade Berlin, the richest child in the world was keeping a girl prisoner. Either way, I become famous, I don't need that little stuck up trash anyway, I just will use her!"

"And that is why we will not let you go near her, so I would like it if you left, anyhow, I can just tell the whole world that you are making it ALL up!" I took a step forward

I took a step forward and the mysterious man's voice said, "Who's there? Green hair, Herb, come on, come on out, I won't hurt you!" But I was too frightened; I slipped back into the shadows and bumped into someone. I turned to see Cade; he walked past me and down the stairs. "You're not Herb, you're that rich snob!"

"That foul language will not be used in my manor! Turn and leave now without tattle tailing and I shall spare your life but stay and you will be mortally wounded!"

"Like hell would I even flinch at a threat like that, what can a little pipsqueak like you do?"

"A lot of things, humans just care for money, and with it, I can stop word from spreading. So, what is your choice?"

"You are a total fail of a child and like hell would I keep my mouth shut!" said the man, vowing revenge in his words. The door slammed shut and I sighed and came from hiding. Cade and Maxwell turned, Maxwell bowed and said, "Thank you for not showing yourself, it was a great help."

'Well, it was just a reaction nothing to thank me about.'\

"Oh, you helped a lot!" said Cade, and he himself bowed. I blushed a little from all the attention. I saw a shadow race from the window and I automatically turned my head to the most possible direction he or she could have gone. Cade noticed and clicked his fingers, Maxwell bowed and said, "What you want is what you get!"

He vanished in a second and before long, a man with a hood was chucked through the window. Cade face-palmed himself and sighed, "Seriously, the window?" he whispered. The man got up and he staggered to the door, I got there before he did. He was surprised and I kicked him in the gut, he fell down winded. I bowed gracefully and oblique, 'You may do the honours of revealing the hooded villain' I thought to Cade. He flipped the hood and gasped, "The man who Maxwell was arguing with!" Cade said, his eyes wide in shock. The man threw a little bomb that exploded and let off a ton of gases. I coughed and I heard that Maxwell and Cade were also coughing. I was grabbed around my waist from within the smoke and dragged outside, I was hit by a rock and passed out.

I felt myself being wrapped in some sort of rough fabric almost like straw. A small amount of crushed powder was put in my mouth and washed down with some water. I fell asleep again. I guess I slept so soundly, I didn't hear the commotion.

I awoke back in the manor; I could feel the fluffy bunny in my hands and something else. I opened my hand; it had a clover with four leaves. It had been surrounded by resin. I turned it in my hand, 'Who gave me this?' I thought, I shrugged and got up. I put it on one of the shelves closer to the top and went back to the chair. John burst into the room with the childish grin on his face. He grab some games and said, "Let's play some games for a while!" He said, but it was mostly screams of excitement. He opened the first game, it had words saying 'mouse trap!' This game I had never seen before, "We got this game from Australia, a good place it is, good beaches and all, y'know?" said John with the same stupid smile. The game was simple, fun but it had some challenges. I smiled again as we went on to another game, and another. I had fun all day, but then, my tummy growled. I blushed, John got up and raced off like a hamster on coffee.

He came back with a tray of assorted lollies, I ate them with a smile. 'John knows me more than anyone else in this manor... huh...' I thought for a minute. I was so in thought, I did not hear John calling me, "Oh, are you OK?" asked John, waving his hands like if I was in a trance. I blinked and looked at him, "Do you want to go outside?" asked John. I nodded vigorously, I hadn't been outside, with permission, since, my master died... I got up and followed John, he took me to the back door, I believe. He opened it and I was hit with assortment of colours and smells. I saw the beautiful big pond and dashed to it. I turned to No. 11 and jumped in, the water level rose a few metres, I couldn't help but purr, at the water's heat. John smiled and came towards the pond. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in beast form.

I heard John's snores beside me, I smiled, no, those weren't John's snores. I was on the ground and a beast drenched with shadows sniffed me, it growled and I lost my smile. I tried to scream but nothing came out, I was stiff with fear and I saw the beast's mouth wrap around my neck and get ready for the final blow. I woke with a start and I saw John, lying near me, sleeping soundly. The moon's rays helped me see John's chest rise and fall. I laid my snake-head down once more and closed my eyes. I pushed the beast's jaws back and he roared, once more, I was racing away with the beast on my tail. Suddenly, the shadows that covered the beast vanished and I saw what it was. A man, half of his face covered with a mask of white, his eyes yellow, face a tad bit pale and his brown hair spiked. He was screaming as two voices, one was human, the other hollow with sorrow and anger but it sounded a bit monstrous. He ran like a madman after me and he was screaming, "Sword, sword, sword, sword!" in his voice. I became frightened and ran faster, 'Help me someone!' I thought. I saw Cade up ahead, also running, I caught up to him in no time and we started to chat to each other in fear.

"What is that thing?" asked Cade, I only answered with a shrug.

"We better wake up, this is just too scary!" He screamed slapping himself. He deteriorated, and I also started. I woke up to the sun beaming in my eye. I never knew you could share a dream with someone! But maybe because we are connected by thought now, he could. I raised my head and there was John, having his hands out, him in front of the back door and men in black there trying to get past. "Run, now!" Screamed John, I turned into a human and raced away and towards the forest that blocked the manor from the world.

After a while, I heard some people following, I guess they sent someone after me. I tripped over a root that was above ground, I did not have time to get up and run so I quickly hid behind the beech tree. I heard the men telling orders and possibilities and they took no notice of me. I sighed, then I heard them saying, "Where is she? Where did she go?" then I heard one say, "Let's backtrack!" and I heard the steps. I closed my eyes and thought of my master's face. Slowly, I felt myself grow smaller and my hair grew longer. I had shape-shifted in my master. Well, my old one, I grabbed a stick quickly and started to draw, trying to make myself seem like I was not Herb. One spotted me and tackled me to the ground, I started to cry, my master did this when her plans didn't work. The man got up and dusted himself, "Not her!" he bit his lip, "Damn it all!" He went on with what he was doing. I sighed and got up, that was too close, what do they want with me? Could it be that the man from before has hired some men to get me? I began to turn back to normal, I turned and ran in the opened field, I undid one of my straps. The skin that the demon saw in the torture chamber was fake, this is my real skin, a normal back, but with black, threatening wings. I started to flap and my feet began to lift off the ground, I was in a full-blown flying rhythm. I lifted off easily, naturally, I would have turned into No. 5, the dragon, but it was too big and noticeable. I felt the cold breeze soak my hair as it flipped in the wind. I breathed in and out, so calm, almost like a ghost. I had my back to the land below and I started a deadly dive. I saw the earth come near, my target was that man. I transformed my leg into the head of a sword and beheaded that man. Blood splattered across the grass, almost painting it permanently. His screams of pain stopped in a second and he kneeled before laying where he lost his final breath. I flew up once more as more men came to face their death with open arms. 6 men stood below me, without the power to stop me. I dove and amazing speed and what happened to them was the same as what happened to the other man. No others came so I landed silently on the gentle grass. Suddenly, I was slapped, my face turned as the hand came in. I only got a glimpse, but I was sure of it, it was the boy, "Y-you monster!" He yelled, anger written like a story in his voice, "Why did you kill them, they were unarmed, and they only had the intention of bringing you to the government!" He gasped for air as he lectured me, he finally sighed and said in a broken voice, "Maybe bringing you in was not the right decision... Leave, I don't want to see your face again..." I stared at him, he ripped the hair tie out of my hair and said it in more power, "LEAVE, and don't come back!" I became shocked, but I swallowed and turned, I took off without looking back.

I landed in a district that looked like a bomb had exploded but still sustained life. I walked on to a tad bit cleaner village; I didn't feel comfortable because of my wings so I found a dirty jacket and wore it, the only purpose to hide my wings. I found a wooden fruit basket big enough for me. I turned it to its side and got in before I flipped it. I fell asleep on a garbage bag which smelt of rotten cheese. I awoke to a little girl kicking the box lightly, more like a playful kick. "Darling, don't hit that box, the person may hurt you!" called the mother, who was in front of my alleyway. The mother did not move, nor did I. The mother, if I was intending to kill, could have easily lost a daughter, and if I felt like it, her own life. The daughter then started a conversation catching me off guard. "Why are you in this box?" I didn't answer her.

"Can you talk, or do you not want to talk to me?" again I didn't answer.

"I guess you can't talk, are you hungry?" suddenly, becoming self-aware of my hunger, I slowly nodded. She pulled out of her pocket a broken off piece of bread. She put it in front of the box and I slowly lifted the box, picked up the bread and ate it. It was stale but my hunger got the better so I didn't say or, think anything. The girl smiled showing her strong bright teeth and skipped away.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. I put my hands on the box top and looked down sadly. "Oh, look at this, it is like a peacock caught in a trap by the lions," said a mocking, rough voice of a middle-aged man. Out of the shadows came 4 men, the one that spoke stepped on the box head. He then put his hands on it and pushed the box and me with it, into the shadows. One of the men sat on the box and I wanted to have fun. I decided to act weak, I bashed on the box lightly, as light as I could. "She still has some fight in her, what do we do?" asked one. Suddenly, another one, I didn't know was there, had in hand, a saw. He cut a small arch in it and yanked my hand out. He is going to cut my arm! I solemnly realized. I closed my eyes and looked away, it never came. I looked up and a man with a cloak, a black one, had hit the one with the chainsaw in the stomach. He dropped the saw just missing my wrist and I retracted it back into the box. The cloaked man continued to bash up the other men until they were either groaning in pain or unconscious. He took the box from over me and helped me up. I smiled and bowed, showing my thanks. "You could have just said thanks, no need to bow," said the man, putting his hands out slightly, like trying to stop me, but more relaxed. I looked away sadly; I guess humans are used to people talking, not being quiet. "oh, your bleeding," said the mysterious man, looking at my turned head's neck. I could feel the warm blood running down my neck. I held my neck and looked at my hand, blood soaked it, "Come with me to my place, we can help you." Said the mysterious man, urging me, I looked at him suspiciously and finally sighed and went with him.

At the shabby shack, that looked like what you would find in the cavemen times, the doctor there looked at the wound. "I need you to open your mouth so I can see if anything got in there, it is pretty deep." Said the doctor, I didn't want to open my mouth, I am, just too... embarrassed. "What's the matter, doc?" asked the mysterious man, walking into the room.

"Our little patient refuses to open her mouth." The mysterious man chuckled. "One minute she is as scared as a mouse, now she is as stubborn as a mule!" he laughed, "We got some food, you seem pretty thin. Take as much food as you like." He said invitingly. "Only, if you open your mouth." I grunted and finally opened my mouth,

"Oh, oh my, now I know why she refused to open her mouth, her vocal cords have been taken out. No, it wasn't taken, as in, surgically, it seems, why yes, it seems to be ripped out by some monstrous person. It must have been painful, who did, never mind." Said the doc, closely examining my throat with his small torch, "Well, there is nothing in your throat, that's the good news, the bad is, you can't speak at all, for the rest of your life!"

"But, this is horrible, a girl, chucked out on the streets, never to speak again, that, that is more horrible then death!" said the man, taking it in.

"Just to be sure, no debris or anything is in your throat, I will give you an X-Ray," said the doctor, finally. I was taken into a room, and I was told to take down my shirt a little. I made sure; my wings were unseen and unnoticeable. After it was all over, I was told that the results won't be back for a few days, so 'enjoy' myself.

I was shown around the town by the mysterious man, there was a lot of wonders. While we were passing a shop with TV's, I heard the lady saying, "Another monstrous homicide has been uncovered again. This time, a full family, all of their blood used to make this sign," It showed a circle containing a star. I grew sick in the stomach, where had I seen that? I gagged and I bent over and held my mouth in case the vile body nutrients were coughed up. "Oy, are you OK?" asked the mysterious man, I stood upright and tried to put a natural smile, but it looked totally fake. I could feel everyone's stares, "She reacted the same way as _he_ did, what if they are the same?" asked one,

"They probably are, they have weird hair colours, what if she is like _him_?" said another. I kept walking as if I couldn't hear a thing.

"Eep, its _him_, everyone scatter!" warned another. I walked past a man and stopped, he also stopped, he put his hand on my head and said, "You have some weird hair colour, kid, are you mocking me?" said the man, threatening me with his stare. "Huh? I can't hear you!" snarled the man, picking me by the throat. He was human, the scent on his hair was different, he must have dyed it. I smiled; I morphed my eye to the 'Sea Kings' eye, I stared down at him. "M-monster!" said the man, now overwhelmed with fear, he dropped me and fell to the ground. I morphed my teeth too, I smiled, showing them off, I grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground, "N-No, stop!" stammered the imposter. I chucked him high and turned into No. 11. I bit through the flesh, ripping him in half. Mother's covered their children's eyes and men vomited on the spot. His guts and all of his insides were scattered. I turned back to human and realized what I did. I raced away, away from the village.

I came to a desert, in the distance, I could see a small hut, I decided to go there. I slowly started to run but I realized, it was further than it looked. I walked for hours and it never seemed to come any closer to the hut. I opened my wings and took off, but the wind kept me in place. I turned to No. 2, the velociraptor with the frill, and twice as big. I raced, finally, I was getting some ground. I was hit to the sand and a boy, white hair and silver eyes, was on top of me. I got up and he fell off, but he seemed to have broken one of my ribs, I coughed blood. I looked behind me, the boy was nothing but metallic gloop. I know this scent, I raced away even faster, to the hut.

I finally reached it, but I had to go past a magical force field to get to it. I turned to human and punched it as hard as I could. I rebounded and was hit a metre or two away. I was forced down by the boy, I struggled but he held me secure, but to make sure I didn't move, he sat on my stomach. Doesn't that remind you of something? Yes, he was a demon, a psychopathic demon. He smiled and laughed evilly, I heard a door open and then a voice. "Heartless, what is the matter?" asked a rough voice.

"A stupid little idiot came to us from the village. Now we have some fresh kill, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am..." I struggled and then used my 'Sea King' tail to hit him off. I got up and saw the man, he was human but had a weird sign on him, on his hand. I was hit to the ground again, I rolled over and I was the one who held him down. The other man came and gave me a shot. I fell into his arms and was lifted me up and the last thing I heard was, "Wow, she's as light as a book, or maybe a feather..." before I dozed off.

I awoke in a bed with an old metal frame, my leg was chained to the bed. "I was wondering Heartless, do you have any fresh kill, yet?" asked another voice, not the other man's voice.

"Yes, but she is as stubborn as anything, she can't be given to anyone yet, but how about this child?" said Heartless,

"Sure, whatever, better than nothing..." the door shut and I realized, I was in the hut, chained to a bed, and from the voices, I knew I was at the back.

Heartless came in and shut the door behind him; I was still too groggy to take any notice, but I noticed it when Heartless was in my face smiling weirdly. "Hm, we need to stop you from doing all of those transformations, but we also need to tame you, but how?" he asked himself. I knew I couldn't talk but I opened my mouth, well I tried, my mouth was taped. Over the tape was a towel and my hands were also taped. I tried to snap the tape from my hands but he had really wrapped them, hadn't he. He grabbed a knife from the side of the room and came close to me. He sliced my arm lightly; I made a sound of pain. He did it again and I squirmed in pain, the chain clinked on the bed and I continued to struggle. He grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him. He slowly and painfully, cut my left cheek; a tear ran down my face and went off to the side and in my earlobe. Blood followed the tear's trail. He looked at my neck, planning to do one there but stopped, "This bandage, it seems new, where did you get it?" asked Heartless. He took down the towel and took off the tape, I spat at him, he wiped the spit and said, "I love how you are in pain and fear, oh, fear is like a god. There is no such thing as a god that creates things, there is only the God of Fear!" said Heartless, laughing hysterically.

He put the tape back on and retied the towel over my mouth. He continued to do this. He finally got tired of torturing on my face and arms and lifted up my shirt, he noticed the bandages around my stomach. He cut it and they fell lightly on the bed, He rolled me over and lifted up the bandages. "You have some bad slices on your back, I am guessing you had these since the start of the year and, what's this? Wings, amazing, I have never seen a girl with black wings, well, more for me." He lifted up my back of my shirt fully. And he started to slice my wings. I cried even harder since my wings were very sensitive to pain. Finally, blood was what I could smell. I felt heat come close, he extended a sliced wing kneeled on it and on where it bent, he branded it. I cried more than ever, even after he had finished, I could still feel the pain as if he had never taken the pole off.

"Now, you shall summon a demon, my little princess of pain..." he began to laugh.

I was let up and blood started to run down my stomach to my pants. I saw the walls, they were soaked with blood to a certain point. He passed me a bucket full of thick red liquid and showed me a picture, "Draw that and I may let you go." Said Heartless, still whimpering, I did what he said. I used my big toe to draw it then he ordered to say some words. I tried my best with the words only to do them with my thoughts. The brand lit up and so did the sign I had drawn. It was a beam of light and a big puff of smoke. Before me stood a big monster, his face was human but one half was covered with a white mask. His eyes were yellow and he looked a bit pale. Like the person from within my dreams. His hands were white like the mask and he his fingers were long and pointed but he still had five fingers. He roared and I cringed in fear. "I say to you, are you worthy as my master?" he said to me, looking at me with a cold yellow eye. I nodded, but it felt odd, I was used to saying, well, thinking that.

"I ask you, who are thy master?" he said, a little formal.

'My name is Herb, no last name, my parents were both killed by a man, he stuffed their bodies in heart containers.' I told the monster with my telepathy.

"So, you communicate using telepathy. How unusual but may I ask you, thy master, how would you kill a whole family?" I thought for a second before I told him, 'I would gouge out the eyes of the children, then I would kill the parents slowly, making sure that the children listens very closely, before I let them go so they will have to live their lives in total torture.' I told both,

"That is the most, magnificent way, I don't know why I didn't think of that!" said Heartless, laughing a little. "I am going to let you go after a week, so you heal up but after, you are welcome to kill and at my place, OK!" but then he paused, "Be careful, there is a man also with a demon and he is ten times worse than me."

I believe my servant noticed all of the recent cuts on my body, and snarled, at Heartless. "How would YOU, kill a full family?" asked my servant to Heartless.

"Well the first time I ever did a full family, I shoved both of the parents into heart containers as the child watched, then I would torture the child and leave them for dead." Said Heartless, making me realize something, Heartless must have killed my **master's** parents and left her for dead! I treated her parent's as my own and when I found them dead and my master nearly dead, I saved my master and that is when the pact was completed. Now my master is dead, she was my first master who did not try and force me to do a pact, but my latest masters have... I looked at Heartless and felt my heart burn with anger, I wished he was dead!

A week came and went like it was a few hours, probably because I slept most of the hours of these days. Before I was let go, I was put to the test, "I want you to slaughter this little girl anyway you like!" said Heartless. I cut her throat halfway, blood splattered before I ripped her head from her body. They did a gesture as if they were offering me my freedom. I walked out and the bright light blinded me, but I wasn't stupid, I quickly moved to the side as tentacles whipped out, if I was caught by those, they could have easily slaughtered me. "Well, you have definitely passed the test, so, see ya, and don't forget your demon!" I turned and my demon followed me all the way out. His cold eyes were scary but I felt a sudden urge to slaughter. I ran to the village but it seemed closer than it was before, they must have purposely made it seem far, to stop people from coming to their, 'secret' base. I had to dye my green hair into brown so no one would recognize me and I put bandages around my eyes in case they recognized my eyes.

I walked into the village and told my demon to hide somewhere and make sure no one sees you while following me. He just snorted but he did listen to me. I walked past a house and there was a group of people and a news field group. "We are here where another murder has been put in place, a family of six were killed, the five adults had their heads chopped and the small boy was indescribably slaughtered. That same mark had been drawn but this time, there was two bloody feet leading out of the house and vanishing into the night. It is reason to believe he has summoned a demon and it will be his partner in crime" I could smell some old building behind me so I walked into it. When I was in, making sure no one had followed, I took off the bandages and chucked them to the ground, 'Stuff you, you stupid bandages!' I swore at the lifeless strip of bandage. Heartless had given me contacts if the bandages didn't work so I put those in. I looked at a stable-enough, beam of metal and I leaned against it.

"I want to go kill now, it's so boring following you, doing nothing..." said my partner, materializing next to me.

'I agree, I just have an urge to kill, I don't know why...' I told him.

"You don't need a reason to kill, it is a natural habit, a lot of people have it, let's do some practice to start off. Serve that urge with something like a child; children are always the best way to start off." He smiled evilly as he said that, making sure I listened to all of his words. I smiled psychotically, I have turned into a monster.

I got up from the beam and walked out, I saw a mother with a pram, her baby crying. I got an idea, I walked to the lady and bent over and looked at the baby, what a beautiful specimen, I started to hush it but it only made it louder. I looked up to get the mother's approval and I picked it up, I patted it lightly on its back and it burped, I smiled. "Could you please take care of it for a few minutes, I need to get its rattle from the car, OK?" asked the lady, I smiled naturally, leaving a murderer with a child. I heard the baby start to cry once more, I looked at it, I grabbed its jaws and ripped it off. Blood splattered but it was no longer crying, only gurgling. I put it back in the pram before I walked off smiling, I could hear the footsteps of the mother so I hid.

"Oh, how nice, she put him back in the pram, look at what mummy has!" said the mother, she bent over and saw the child, "My child!" she screamed, "My child's jaw was taken off, oh my lovely child!" A group of people came running. They looked in the pram to, somewhat, check if the mother was lying. One covered their mouth and said, "How awful."

I used one of my powers to confuse the mother's memories. A police officer came and asked the lady if she saw the person but she only said, "I let a girl hold my child before I quickly went to the car and when I came back, my child's jaw was-" she burst into tears.

"Did you see the lady?"

"Yes, she had green hair with lime green eyes, but I can't seem to remember what she wore, I'm sorry," she burst into tears again. The policeman wrote what the lady said before he spoke into a radio and raced off. The news field group came running and started to talk, "A child's jaw has been torn off by an unknown lady, it is said that the mother left the baby in the hands of this mysterious lady before she came back to find the jaw torn off. It is said to be the same lady that killed the man by ripping him in half." Said the new reporter, I ran from the back of the bush and back into the warehouse. 'That was fun.' I told the demon, who was waiting patiently.

"So you have killed before?"

'Yes, I have killed many times but not as, what is the word, FUN, as this!'

"That's good to hear. At the very least, I am grateful I have a great master like yourself, my name is, Kishi Kion, it means, 'Night, someone who comes out of nowhere.'" He told me, then he stopped, "Someone's here!" he disappeared before he came back again holding a person, he was drenched in the scent of blood.

"How did I get here?" said the man, but then he noticed me, his cheeks became flustered and he said, "You are awesome, the way you ripped the jaw off that baby, and then your look. And then how you hid in the bush to see how they reacted, could we hang out, I bet we have a LOT in common!" he held my hands as if he was really interested. Before I could think or anything he quickly said to me, "Oh, and this is my demon, he loves slaughter as much as I do!" and a man wearing a jokers costume came from the darkness, his mouth was sown so it was a forever smile. The man turned and he noticed my demon, "I am guessing he is yours, not as scary as mine but I can see the bloodlust in his eyes."

He looked at me and said, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name what was it?"

"It's Herb." Said my demon, "Sorry, my bark isn't as deadly as my bite!" I think he was offended by what this man said. "Herb doesn't talk to people like you!" Then we heard the clatter of some light footsteps. "Why don't we play kick the can again, I am still shocked no one has found this yet." Said a childish voice, the man and I hid in the darkness and watched the children, four, come into the middle. One for each of us, I smiled, I watched them closely. "Did you hear what happened to that child down the road from here, how awful!"

"Yeah, I agree, if I find the person that did that I'll, I'll," said the second

"You what?" said the psychopathic man. "Because she, is right, here!" I walked from behind the pillar and smiled. The child picked up a rock and chucked it at me. "Let's play a game, whoever can hit Herb with a rock wins and she leaves you and everyone alone, but if you miss, chop, chop for you!" said my demon. They started to chuck rocks sometimes two at a time, I kept taking a step forward. They missed me and I must look like a professional dodger if there was such a thing. Finally, I was in front of them, I smiled and they all fell and tried to run away. The other guy joined into our little 'hunt'. I grabbed one by the leg and threw him to the wall, he hit it and he was like a bug as he splattered. The children grew afraid and ran faster. I turned into No. 2 and grabbed a child, chucked him into the air and swallowed him whole. I used my spiked tail to hit the next and then I left the last one for the psychopath.

I don't know what has overcome me, one minute I am a nice girl who would do anything and then the next, I am a psychotic idiot. I was hit in the head by a rock, getting my eye with the dirt on it. I roared and wiped my eye. With one eye, I turned my head in search of whoever did it. I saw the child was finally caught, tied and was squirming. I looked at them weirdly, I turned to human and looked at their faces, they smiled at each other before there began scaring the boy. 'Why are they doing that?' I asked my demon, he just shrugged. I sat down and put my back to a beam, closed my eyes to the sound of the child getting ripped to shreds. I didn't fall asleep fully, I was still aware of my surroundings but they weren't taken notice of. Before I knew it, I was dreaming of my master, all calm until the world around us was getting filled by some murky, dark, red liquid, blood. I tried not to swallow any but my master swallowed a lot, she started to transform into a weird beast. I opened my eyes hastily and I looked around, it seemed only a few seconds had passed. Everyone was gone, they must had gone out to do some more killing, why am I thinking this? I sighed and heard a voice behind me, "You shouldn't sigh, it makes you seem sad." The word 'sad' was held for a moment, I turned my head to see the boy's demon looking at me. I smiled back at him and shrugged, as in 'oh well.' I looked up at the roof and noticed something weird. What was that? It was too far up for me to see so I got up and got ready to leap. I looked up again to see where I was going but, the thing had vanished. I leapt and went through the hole. It was a man, I couldn't see any part of him because he wore a hood and black trousers. How long had he been there? Has he seen what we did to those kids? I snickered, well he won't be alive to tell anyone, then he pulled out a phone and played a sound, I couldn't hear anything at first but then it was a high pitch shrill that rang in my ears. I covered my ears but it still echoed, I fell to my knees and looked up at the man. The sound was so deafening, I started to pass out, he picked me up and dropped me through the hole. I still could hear the sound, it was a long high mono sound. I closed my eyes and the last thing I remembered was someone catching me before I hit the ground.

I awoke to the smiling joker demon looking in my face, naturally, I would totally freak out and scream but, this time I didn't, I just kept staring. I got up and still, I could hear the shrill sound. I fell back down but I forced myself to get up. I held my ears and I noticed everyone around me. "What happened?" it was my demon who talked, 'There was a man, he knew how to make me pass out or something like that, it was a shrill sound, it hurt my ears.'

"Did you see who did this to you?" asked the psychotic boy, I shook my head.

After I had a long and loud rest, the psychotic boy and I walked out, leaving the demons behind. We were going to have dinner, using the money we got from the dead bodies. I had no blood on me, but the boy did so he covered it with a bit of bandage. We went to a French cuisine, the lady there was a blonde. "EW, what is that smell?" asked the lady, clearly French by her accent.

"It is called, 'The ladies love me', oh so they say, maybe it won't catch the sight of you." Flirted the psychotic boy.

"Smelling like that, no way!"

"Well, it worked last time..."

"Catching a girl like that not likely." She said checking me out and I did a gesture as if, 'no, no, not me'

"No, not her, she was a tad bit uglier, this is my mother's niece. My mother said that I needed to make her dinner tonight, but I ain't a good cook." Said the psychotic boy, he was so good at lying. "But, I wouldn't mind going out with you," he said to me, I gave him a thumbs down. The psychotic boy sighed and then turned back.

"Table for two, thanks." He finally said. As we sat down he said to me, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name is Crevan Keir, my name means 'Fox black', it almost seems like I am saying, 'Martini, shaken not stirred.'" He then laughed, "Isn't that funny?"

The waitress came forward and asked us if we needed any drinks, "I would like a martini, is that fine?" the waitress looked at him suspiciously,

"Don't worry; I am in the age limit. No need for a cause of alarm."

"What would you like?" she said turning to me,

"She would like a coke, a coke, yes, a coke" said Crevan, choosing for me. As I drank my drink, it was, the taste was weird, it was like its taste did not belong to it not like a lemonade, you knew lemonade came from lemons because its taste not only its name. I did like it but it was weird. Crevan's drink looked like water and it had an olive in it. It was in a weird glass, a stick with a cone on it's top.

Another waitress came, a man this time, asked if we wanted any food. "I would like a fish fillet with salad and I will get her chicken nuggets with chips, thanks." The food came in no time, I heard a girl say behind me, "No, comeback, don't go underneath their table, oh, I am going to be in giant trouble" I heard the scatter of feet. I bent down and picked up what seemed to be a ferret. I turned and gave it to the little girl, she wore a pink shirt decorated by a silver heart. She wore a purple and violet miniskirt with pink striped stockings. She smiled and said, "Thanks miss, could you please keep it silent, OK?" I did the gesture, 'My lips are sealed,' She smiled and ran off to her mother to tell her all about it.

"How do you pick the people you kill?" asked Crevan in a hushed voice. I shrugged,

"Is it instinct?" he asked, I nodded,

"I plan mine, I look at a happy family and think, 'they're next', since your new at this, I will take you out today." He continued still with a hushed voice.

I ate in peace, dipping the potato chip in tomato and chewing, the nugget crust was crispy and the chips were a little crunchy and they were thick. He noticed a family, they were the loudest, they were chatting and laughing like good ol' friends. Crevan and I looked at each other and nodded. I saw the lady open her wallet and Crevan walked over and asked her if she knew where the toilets were, while taking a glimpse of where she lived. She pointed and he walked off, he was a while, maybe he really did need to go toilet. A man sat down in Crevan's place and said, "I need you and your boyfriend to come with us, you are suspected of murder." He asked. He showed a badge, placed it on the table before he looked under the table and came up holding a small chip, "we were supposed to get another criminal, we had a transmitter under the table, we heard your whole conversation. You aren't the culprits we wanted but still, you are going to be taken into custody." I saw Crevan wiping his hands and he noticed the badge, the man and my face. He came over casually and said, "What may be the problem, officer?"

"I need you to come with us, anything you say will be used against you in court." Crevan winked and we both made a run for it, the cop saying, "Oy, come back here!" and giving chase.

We raced back to the warehouse, going through a shortcut to lose the officer. "We need to dispose of him!" we went back out with our demons. We spotted him and we changed our appearance. We came jogging past him, bumping him making sure he fell. We stole his wallet and raced off. We ran back to the warehouse and looked up where he lived, "We'll do the family next time and do this one now." He told me. We waited a few hours for the officer to leave before we went to his house. We jumped the fence of the backyard and I scaled the balcony in no time. We opened the glass door and came in, "Who's there? Ronald, is that you?" asked a woman's voice, she opened the bedroom's door and walked in. We were under the bed and waited for her to go away. We got up and made our way, following her. She went to the TV set and sat on the couch and continued to watch. I snipped the phone line and Crevan chopped off the lady's head. She screamed and I heard footsteps, light ones. A boy about 7 came running, I snatched him up and covered his mouth, I gestured for Crevan to take over and I got my demon to gouge his eyes. I then covered his mouth with tape and hid him in the kitchen, behind the TV room. After a few hours, the front door opened and the officer came walking through and said, "Honey, I had the weirdest day ever, I had to chase kids all around town but then I lose them, the boss wasn't happy but we'll search for them later. I got mugged today also, lost my wallet, credit cards and also my driver's license, Where's little Daniel, is he asleep?" Ronald walked up to the couch and said, "Sweetheart?" her head fell and rolled on the ground. "Daniel, Daniel, are you there?" he raced up stairs. "Oh my god," he started to punch in some numbers in the phone and then he said, "Hello, my family has been murdered, Hello?" then he realized that the line was cut. Crevan crept up the stairs and said, "Dad? It's late, what's the matter?" in a child's voice.

"Daniel, thank goodness, your mother is dead, but I am relieved that you are, wait, you're not Daniel!" he reached for his gun but I had stolen it.

"No, I'm not Daniel, but we will show you Daniel, if you like."

"Yes, show me him, please!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just show me him!" his fatherly love could be heard in his voice. I took Daniel from within the kitchen, "Oh, my god, Daniel, how dare you, why would you do this to poor Daniel." I took the tape off and he said, "A demon did this to me, his face was covered with a white mask."

"W-What demon?" he asked, slowly our demons materializing beside us. We smiled and I left Crevan to kill Ronald. We sat him down on the sofa and he got the boy to sit next to them. Then, Crevan wanted to have some more fun, he got one of the, uncut wired, home phones and called 911. "Hello? What is your problem?"

"H-Help me, I think there is a killer in, no, NO!" he said in the wife's voice

"hello? Hello?" asked the lady on the other side,

then he said in a creepy voice.

"Sorry, she won't be able to come to the phone right now, she seems to have screamed her head off!" He then hung up and we laughed.

"That last one was good, screamed her head off!" said his demon. I laughed and we left, leaving the door open.

The next day, we were famous, the lady on the phone passed the message on to the police department and also the news. This is what it said by the news reporter:

"There has been another murder by the same killer but this time, he was not alone. It was said to an eye witness that there was also a girl with him. Straight after the boy saw their faces, they gouged out his eyes, making him sightless and made him listen as they murdered their father, a well loved officer by all. Police are searching for this man, the boy can't remember the other two." It showed a picture of my demon. "If anyone has seen this man, please contact the police."

We were back at the warehouse, having some burgers with fries. Then it said something on the TV that caught my eye. "Cade Berlin has decided that he will solve this case." And then it showed a picture of Cade, I became wide eyed.

"Do you know him?" I did a gesture of, 'meh,' or 'maybe, 50/50'

"Is he trouble, or is he real easy?" I shook my head,

"So is he, really big trouble?" I nodded my head vigorously, and then I extended my arms wide, then it went to a scene when Cade and Maxwell walking through town, surrounded by reporters. I pointed at Maxwell and did my arms longer than Cade's. I pointed at my demon and back at Maxwell and Crevan said "so, he is a demon?" I nodded. I turned off the TV and then continued to eat in peace. After we finished, I went outside to chuck away the rubbish. I saw Cade walking across the street, I quickly ran back into the warehouse. I pray to god that he did not see me. "Let's check out our next targets home." Said Crevan, "You guys have to stay invisible, I want you guys to see if they are really worth it,"

We got up and left, we had to walk for a long time before we finally reached the house. I saw the mother coming back with groceries. "Oh, I remember you, you asked to go toilet!" she said nicely to Crevan.

"Yep, that's me, I see you have gone shopping!" he said kindly.

"Yes, the kids eat a lot in a short amount of time. So I have to get a lot of food ever week. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no, we were just walking, but you went to the French cuisine, it must have been a long walk."

"No, we took a taxi, it is shorter"

"Oh, right, we walked there."

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, I must get back, I can hear George fighting with his brother again,"

"How many kids?"

"4"

"OK, it must be rough, but I will leave it to you, see ya around!"

"Yeah, bye."

We continued to walk, then we saw Cade, he was walking on the other side of the street with his demon, Maxwell, next to him. Suddenly, Maxwell, was behind us, he had our demons by the throat. We turned as Maxwell slammed them against the wall. Maxwell said, "You two are controlling them, aren't you?" he looked at us suspiciously, "And this demon is exactly like the one in the picture. You guys must be the culprits!" The lady going into the house had come back and had gasped. "You are wrong!" said the lady, "these two wouldn't hurt a soul!"

"We were hunting these kids down, don't blame them. Our masters are back at the house, these were perfect specimen for us to kill!" said the smiling joker.

"Yeah, my master is the green haired girl and his is a red head, just don't hurt us!" whimpered Kishi.

"Herb!" realized Maxwell. He chucked them to the ground and said, "Show us your masters!"

"I'm sorry for the accusation, but have you seen the news?" said Cade, who had just crossed the road

"No, what?" Crevan said tensing up, "What's on the news?"

"there was a murder around this area. We thought you guys were the murderers. But it is funny, he murderers always went for families but to think, them going after you, is a little odd"

"we live far away so I do find it odd for them to be following us, we were going to my mother's place to drop this one off." Crevan relaxed,

"OK, thanks, you can go now, we will rid the town of these horrid killers!" vowed Cade before he left with our demons and his own.

"I didn't know, Maxwell could see our invisible demons." Said Crevan gasped, we ran away. We were back at the warehouse, I looked at the old murders, stained on the wall. I heard footsteps and we hid behind the pillars. They were here, I thought they were going to lose them, not come here. I could only just hear them.

"My master was here, right here, where could they have gone?" said Kishi

"We shall wait for them, as long as it takes!" said Cade.

"We may not need to search for them, they are right here!" said Maxwell. I became frightened as the footsteps came closer, slowly, as if mocking us of our stupidity. I saw Crevan pull out a knife, I did the same. Soon, Maxwell was near, we nodded and we charged at him with our arm raised and our heads down. Maxwell dodged, and Crevan turned and did a slice, cutting Maxell on the cheek as he dodged. I turned and lunged at him, he dodged and then I attacked again. Crevan grabbed Maxwell's leg and tripped him, I tried to get him while he was on the ground but he rolled to the side. I sliced his arm but before I could make another move, Cade had me by the arm. I used my strength to chuck him across the ground. Maxwell had no other choice, he appeared behind Kishi with a knife to the throat. "Drop the knife and let us see your faces or else this demon is as good as dead." I bit my lip, I couldn't risk getting recognized and my demon dying. I slowly put my knife down and looked at Crevan, he was doing the same. Cade picked himself up and said, "You are the same demon as in my dream, even though you two did as Maxwell said, we can't risk having a demon like this on the streets so, we have to get rid of it." I bit my lip, Maxwell moved from the back to the front of Kishi. I used my speed to get to Maxwell and then I stabbed his back. He roared in pain, he tried to get the knife but I had put it in the middle of his back. I grabbed my demon's hand and ran, but Maxwell, painfully, caught me. He saw my face, "Your that kid from before, so you guys were the culprit!" I could smell John's scent. He came running and he saw us, "Oh, you already caught them, I brought the game and the other things like you told me to."

"Good, now set them in front of her." He did, it was a silver tray of lollies and a glass of lemonade, beside was the operation game.

"You like these, don't you?" whispered Maxwell into my ear.

I bit my lip again, I had no choice, I hit the tray away, spilling the drink over the lollies and the game. "I was planning of playing with Herb, with that game!" John yelled, lifting me up, he chucked me across the room and I hit the wall. Anger overcame me and I came at John, he had super strength, no super speed. I got John in the stomach and my demon chucked him out of the warehouse. He took my hand and I automatically, turned into a sword, I was surprised but my shock soon died down.

My demon started to fight, but I was unaware of most of it. But I did notice one thing, Maxwell was being drawn into a corner. I smiled at thinking of his demise. Cade got out a paper; its colour had died a long time ago, and put it in front of him. He said a few words and it started to shine, my demon just stood there, 'Move, you idiot,' I cursed at him, and my demon heard me. Kishi moved left then right before he was behind Cade. He raised me high in the air and was going to slice him. Maxwell grabbed me and tried to stop Kishi from doing the final blow. The funny thing was, Maxwell was in front of the paper, not us. Cade's paper became brighter and it shot a beam, getting Maxwell. He coughed up black blood and fell. Kishi's sword came down hard, but it never hit Cade. A black cloak was whipping in the air. Black cloak, that mysterious man from before!

"Don't you dare hurt Cade, I owe him his life so, I will be your opponent!"

"I decline; he is the one who must die!"

"Then I will make you fight me!"

"Never!"

But they did end up fighting, it was a long bloody battle and I forgot most of it but I do remember blood everywhere. Kishi and the man were the same and they both were tired. Kishi still had a bit more fight than the mysterious man, but the mysterious man vowed something before Kishi sliced him:

"I will not die until I have gone and married that lady who turned into a god!" he vowed.

Kishi stopped mid-swing and said to him,

"What did you say?"

"I will not die until I married the green haired girl."

"You disgust me!"

"What?"

"I won't let you!" Before the man could take another breath, he was sliced. The smiling joker was behind him. The mysterious man fell; blood ran from his body making a puddle. Maxwell had to take action, he ripped me out of Kishi's hands and chucked me to the side. I turned into a human and I saw my demon fighting Maxwell but Kishi was the one getting drawn to the corner, he must still be tired from the fight with the mysterious man. I noticed something important, Kishi was fighting with his life. The joker took this chance to attack Cade, but he couldn't, he hit a boundary and was refused, getting flung away. Crevan picked me up to my feet and we grabbed out our knives, we ran for Cade, but we were flung back. I couldn't risk them knowing who I really was.

I could smell something familiar, not something, someone. I could hear a group of people coming this way, no, not a big group, maybe a pair. Heartless clashed with Maxwell, this was turning out to be a full out war, with demons. We, Crevan, could not be caught in the middle of this. I saw the hole in the roof, I took Crevan's hand and jumped to the hole. "Maxwell, they're getting away!" Cade warned Maxwell, "Not for long!" called Maxwell,

"You ain't going anywhere!" said our demons. And they continued to clash, we had reached the hole. I looked up and I saw him, the man from before. Before he could grab out his phone, I kicked it from his hands and continued to run. Something grabbed my head and shoved me down onto the metal of the roof. Crevan was also in the same situation. I struggled but since he was human, I easily overpowered him, he became frightened, I turned into No. 2, the metal beneath me bent in with my weight. I used my spiked tail to hit the man, who fell through the hole. I raced with a little scared Crevan, I jumped the roof to a tall tree but Crevan missed the branch and we both plummeted to the ground. The branch fell also; I kicked it away from Crevan's face. We were at the back of the warehouse; we saw dry fields of wheat. I saw black and white creatures in the distance, I became frightened. Crevan was the one who led me through the wheat. We came to the black and white creatures, he tried to get me to run past them but what if they eat us? I ripped my hand from Crevan's and I looked at the beasts with frightened eyes. "They're cows, no need to be so frightened." Said Crevan, "Come on!" he grabbed my hand and we ran past the 'cows'. None reacted to this except one, it was the only one with big horns. It kicked grass up behind it with one of its feet before it ran for us. I tapped Crevan's shoulder and he turned his head, his eyes became wide, "With this one, we RUN!" he screamed, we dashed away faster but the cow caught up and used its horns to stab my left rib and then flipped me.

I hit one of the cows and it ran, bumping into the other one, soon it was a whole big stampede of them. I saw them running towards the warehouse so I had no choice but to lead them away, that shed looks like a good choice. I turned into No. 2 and ran after the cows, I ran in front of them and they turned. I kept snapping at them leading them to the shed, I finally got them in and I locked the fence with a withering lock. I turned to the bull ramming into my stomach with its head down. I felt something in me crack, the bull kept, rubbing, its head in my stomach, hitting me with its horns each time on my side. I punched it, trying not to kill it but I was close to doing that a couple of times. A man ran out and aimed the gun but I was in too much pain to lift my arms too high. I think the bull has broken my arms. He shot, the bullet flew and hit the bull in its stomach, the bull started to buck but its horns caught me in its stomach and I was flipped again. Crevan helped me up, I bowed my thanks to the man painfully and then we raced away. "Wait, there are dangerous creatures that way!" he called after us. Both, Crevan and I showed our knives to the old man before vanishing over the hill, out of his sights. I could already feel the evil omen coming out of the forest, it was so dull, even though, it was 12:00am. We kept running, I heard some running behind us, two legged, I think we were getting followed. I grabbed Crevan's hands and jumped a tree close to the edge of the forest, this time Crevan got a branch. Cade and Maxwell came running over the hill, "They went this way, come Young Master!" called Maxwell, a few metres ahead from the tired-looking Cade.

I moved forward on my branch thinking I would take him down but Crevan stopped me and put a finger to his lips, indicating 'sh'. I bit my lip and settled down, Cade put his hands on his knees and heaved. He looked up saying, "It's getting dark, don't you think they would leave this forest by now?" but Maxwell did not answer. "Maxwell, Maxwell..?" he called into the forest.

We both got out our knives and jumped down, I helped Crevan so he got a softer landing. "Maxwell, is that you?" asked Cade, a little in fear. We appeared from the darkness and charged at Cade. He became afraid and screamed, before he raced back up the hill. I was in my little 'bloodlust' mode. I kept running at Cade, our demons came hopping from the distance, their legs and arms tied. I let Crevan to occupy the rich boy and I untied both. They hugged me and said to me, "We thought you guys were caught, we are so glad you aren't!" said my one, then the joker added in, "We tried to stop the other demon but he put a spell on us, we were paralysed for a few seconds!"

"Oof!" Cade mumbled as he was hit to the ground.

'I don't think it was the demon who paralysed you." I thought grimly, 'I think it was him' I pointed at Cade, who had a piece of paper in his hands. He aimed it at Crevan and said the words again but he said something different, "Show me your true face!" I made a grab for it, but my demon held me back. Crevan's hair became pink and spiked, his contact fell and his eye colour was a red, Crevan looked at me. Cade pointed the paper at me, I felt my hair become a little shorter, hair colour changed and my contact fell out. My wings ripped through my shirt and I looked at Cade. Crevan and I launched ourselves at Cade, I cut him deeply in the arm. "Maxwell!" Cade screamed as loud as he could. Maxwell came running and he threw Crevan off. He turned to do the same to me but he was shocked when he saw my face. I decided, since it is no use trying to hide it from everyone, I turned into No. 12. I dug through the ground and popped up, I grabbed Cade's foot and chucked him in the air. I got my mouth ready, Maxwell jumped and caught Cade, I roared and flicked my tail, hitting Maxwell before he hit the ground. Maxwell roared as he looked down at the fainted Cade, "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU!" all around Maxwell's eyes became dark as he burst with energy. He came at me with such speed, I was hit across the yard. I got up and wiped my mouth, there was blood. I became shocked, I had no choice, 'NO. 20!' I screamed with my thoughts. I transformed into a dragon, my scales as dark as ebony, my eyes filled with hatred. I matched Maxwell's speed easily and we fought. I used my tail to hit Maxwell but he dodged and grabbed my tail, he started to swing me around like what happened in the town. I grabbed my own tail and used it to launch me at Maxwell; I grabbed his throat and got ready to bite down. "heh, stop hiding behind these monsters, we all know that you are really human cursed by _that_ demon" snicked Maxwell, nodding at Kishi. "We all know that he was a rouge demon but they got rid of his sword but the curse went wrong. Now you are his sword mixed with another being, with the ability to copy anything you help or examine close enough

. Your name is not Herb, IT IS ECLIPSE!"

'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!' I screamed again using my thoughts. I attacked him with all I got, but he still didn't even get a least bit cornered. I suddenly felt my head hurting, I held it and something warm ran down my cheeks. I was crying because of the pain, 'Why am I in this much pain?' Then, my body started to become thinner at the feet and then bigger at the neck, could it be? I became golden and a little blue. I had become, Excalibur, Kishi picked me up and he also started to transform. His human parts of him became covered in the same white as his mask and limbs. His face was still covered in the mask but it was a full head one. He had horns and he roared, "I am DEATH, I remember now!" He looked at Crevan, "Am I still not scary?" Crevan shrugged, Kishi launched himself at Maxwell and they both engaged in a big fight.

Kishi said some words and a lightning bolt came out of the sword and got Maxwell across the chest down to his left kidney. He fell down and it was a while for him to get up, he was badly wounded. As he strained to get up, blood fell to the ground in tennis ball sizes. He coughed and looked at us with hatred, he grew skeleton like wings. I turned back to human and grabbed Kishi, or Death, and flew him up to Maxwell and then turned into a sword once more. Maxwell started to attack Kishi and forced him to the ground, but Kishi used some wind magic to stand on the air. I turned into human and attacked Maxwell, I now was the one to draw him into the corner. 'I distract him, you attack, (d) me, (a) you!' I told him with my thoughts. I kept attacking him and Kishi got behind him he launched himself and Maxwell tried to attack Kishi but I kept him back and let Kishi hit him. I knew I was in the way of Maxwell and he may start attacking me with his full power, but he will be weakened so Kishi can finish him But Maxwell hit Kishi in the head and he fainted, turning back to normal. I hit Maxwell and he fell to the ground, he was unconscious and he was in a great deal of trouble he had lost too much blood. I landed and checked his vital signs, he was alive, but barely. I picked him up and jumped to the warehouse, dropped him and went back for Cade, dropped him and went back to do the same with Crevan. I got some blankets, stolen, and put them on them, then I got some pillows, also stolen, and put them under their heads. I got some food and water and put it next to them. I then ran off, I went to the chemist and did some shoplifting, recommend not to do any of this at home, but a police officer came after me so I quickly had to break away and bring the pain killer, bandages and the Panadol to them. I gave Maxwell the most amount of attention and the other two a little more less, especially Crevan. I treated them until that night, when I went to get dinner, I came back to this:

"I am so gonna beat your sorry butt all the way to the capital!" said Crevan, looking at Maxwell coldly

"That is my line! Anyway, such foul language is used for such low lives like yourself!" Maxwell retaliated, matching the coldness in Crevan's eyes

"Oh no! You did not just say that, that's it! Come at me with your best shot!"

"I don't want to get you dirty blood on my neat clothes."

"You-, OK, its on, I am going to kill you right here right now!"

"Both of you, shut up! Maxwell, I am shocked by the words you are saying and Crevan? You should not be so bad mouth about your own country!" Cade burst out, he both gave the barracking people stern looks.

"Country this, her majesty that! Who gives a damn about any of it? Oh wait, you do, since you're her lowly dog!" Mocked Crevan, looking at Cade like some kind of idiot.

"How dare you speak to the Young Master like that!"

"I can speak any way I like, you don't control me. I would rather die than be with any of you _freaks_!"

I walked closer and they became aware of my presence. Kishi sat up, I noticed he looked normal and unchanged. They looked at me with shock as they realized I had listened to everything they had said. I stared at them with shock, I was considered a freak, nothing else, even after all I did for them. I dropped all the food I had gotten for all three and turned and ran away, crying. After a full long hour of crying, I had ended up on a tall building, my tears had blinded me and I had ran to somewhere even I didn't know. I heard footsteps and I turned with my fists up, but it was only a human man. He looked at me suspiciously and said, "When did you get here?" but I just looked down at the traffic below. He came forward and put his brown leather jacket over my shivering shoulders. 'Why would a stranger be so nice to those they don't know?' They cold night's wind became stronger and it blew off the jacket, it started to fall down the side of the building, "No, my wife got me that jacket!" Screamed the man, so I decided I will get it. I jumped, I caught the jacket and also my breath. The man looked over the side of the building in fear and I smiled, I opened my ebony wings and stroked them. But even though it was a powerful stroke, it did not reach the power needed to get me back on course. I turned and faced the ground, a few seconds before I hit the ground, I stroked them a couple of times and lifted off. I flew back to the roof and gladly gave the jacket to the man. "W-what are you?" he asked me in fear. I looked down and saw how far I was to death, 'maybe I shouldn't have opened my wings, maybe I should have let myself die.'

"Smile," said the man, I turned my head and he continued, "My wife was like that and she never showed her pain, never, not even at her death." I forced a smile, but it looked really weird. The man laughed, he seemed not as bothered about my wings as before. Then my wing began to shine, the shining light travelled all the way to my hand where it became a black skull. I looked at it with wonder and confusion. "Well, I need to get back to my job, see ya, little demon." He said playfully. I smiled before I took off, but I was tired so I landed and walked the rest of the trip. I saw a bench and sat down, I smiled and it felt more natural, but not what I was hoping for. The TV shop next to me did a late night report, "A multiple of teenagers have gone in the lower district, both men and female alike are found with their bodies too brutally murdered to even show it to their families. The adolescence usually go missing between 10 to 12 o'clock. Anyone who is out right now, go home and pray you aren't next."

I became frightened and looked at where I was, where was I? I got up and looked around, nothing looked familiar, my wings sort of hurt a little from the weird change from the brand. It hurt too much to take off and I was tired anyway. I quickly tried to find something, anything that looked familiar. I ran away into the dark.

"Was that a teenager girl with, black wings?" said the boy who stood in front of me, I found him while I was searching for Eclipse. "A teenager girl with black wings, what a magnificent specimen, I want to pin her against my wall and keep her there until her wings are ripped off!" then he started to laugh hysterically. I don't think even Crevan was that bad, but my first priority was to get Eclipse. I already dealt with Crevan and Cade is just finishing the talk. The mad boy was already holding a teenager girl, who had blonde hair. He put her in a dump and went after Eclipse. I ran after him, making sure I was well hidden in the shadows and I was not seen by him or anyone else. I became ahead of him without knowing and I saw Eclipse, she was lost and confused, I noticed something different. Her hand, was that a black skull? I saw a hand appear behind her head and it snapped its fingers, it had a purple and green glowing ring. Eclipse's eyes closed and she fell into the hands. Then came from the shadows, the boy, he looked around before he carried her away around the corner. I followed but they had vanished, I could sense the magic that was used, teleportation. I kicked a bin hard and bit my lip, I am sorry Eclipse!

I awoke drowsily, my head going everywhere as the person ran. Maxwell? Was my first thought but he had the exact scent but it was not demon. My eyes shot open and he noticed, I got a good look of his face, brown hair and eyes, pretty cute face, muscular arm and a wonderful green and purple ring.

After a while, I was shoved to the ground and he said to me, "Want to join our party? I think the more people here the better, especially for me" he said, smiling, feeling my cheek. He snapped his fingers and I fell back to sleep.

I awoke with a start, he was nowhere to be seen. I got up but was light-headed, I fell but caught myself on the bench. I realized, this was a severed arm I was touching. I fell down in fear but I sat on a body, I realized, it was a full room of the dead bodies. I saw the moonlit doorway, I ran to it but as I turned, I bumped into the man carrying a girl with blonde hair. He saw me there and so he chucked the girl in, he felt my cheek again but I pushed him away, "Aren't you missing something?" he asked me, his face marked with evil expressions. I checked through my clothes in case he hadn't taken anything, he hadn't. "No, I haven't taken, well yes I have taken one but your other is still there." He riddled me. I checked my legs, both, my arms, both. My wings, both, wait no, one. I craned my neck to see a bloody piece of cut flesh. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it. 'That bastard, he put something in my mouth!' I snarled,

"You shouldn't make that expression, it isn't good for your cute face, my demon."

He forced me to drink water causing me to swallow the thing he put in my mouth. It felt like a pill lucky, I had a thought it was a tracking device. I was sleepy but not the type that would make me pass out. I staggered back into, wherever I was, and fell down into fresh blood. I knew it was mine, I looked around, the walls were covered in animal faces but the blood from the neck stained the wood. I turned my neck, there was my wing, pinned to the wall, he had enough time, while I was out, to decorate it with gold. I felt sick in the stomach. I saw a lot of teenagers out, but since they didn't have the magic I have, they would be out longer. I saw a stir in the back of the room. A boy with black hair stirred, his skin a little dark, his hair ruffled. I ran to him, he looked up with an expressionless face and saw what was before him. He did show a little emotion then but only for a quick second. I helped him into a sitting position before I turned my head back to my wing. I heard a click of fingers and I passed out yet again.

I awoke in pain, I was in a standing position and my arms were stretched and so was my one wing. I looked at them and they were pinned to the wall with quite thin studs. I squirmed but the studs held and it made me rip my skin, I bit my lip and decided, even though it wasn't the time, to try to smile through this pain. I squirmed again and I felt the warm blood run down my limbs, I tried to smile, but I still was fighting a scream. I squirmed once more and I finally was able to smile. I made a decision and stuck to it, I slipped my limbs from the nails, the only problem was my wing. I smiled naturally now and ripped my wing off. Blood fell and I walked forward and hit into the glass. I became conscious of the glass around me. I bashed on it and I saw a person walk through the darkness but it was too dark to see them. I saw the black haired boy start to gesture something. I turned and the other boy had his face looking at my own. He opened the glass and I raced out and start hitting the boy, he held my hands and chucked me back into the glass cabinet. He slammed the door and left me bashing the glass. I fell down in tiredness and despair, I was stuck here.

I must have fallen asleep, because my eyes shot open to someone bashing on the glass, I looked up and it was the blonde head. She bashed away but stopped, coughed blood up and fell, then I saw the murderer's way of killing. It was gruesome and gory and she looked like a pile of fleshy meat when it was done. I looked in horror, still frozen on my face as I looked at the bloody pile before me. I felt tears run freely down my cheeks, I couldn't even wipe them. I slowly turned my head and looked at the black haired boy, his face was still emotionless, but why is it still like that? Can't he show a little bit of emotion? The psychotic man before me, left with a smile implanted on his face. I turned into No. 2 and smashed through the glass, the man raced back. I saw the ring and I could feel the black magic coming from it. Instead of being frightened, he was looking at me as if I was a god. He kneeled down and put his hands together in a praying matter. I turned back into my human form and snatched the ring from his hand, but I felt sleepy, my eyes fluttered but then I forced myself to stay awake. I used my magic, I felt my magic seeping into the ring, maybe I can 'overload' it! I used my full power, it broke into thousands of pieces, a piece went into the psychotic man's eye. He held his eye and all the teenagers that were alive, awoke, I waved them to get out, I knew they were all afraid. The last was the black haired boy, I turned my head, the psychotic man's eye was red and blood slowly ran down his cheek like a tear. He reached for me but I kicked his hand away before I punched him in the stomach. I ran out, the teenagers were all freaking out, some were confused and didn't know where they were. "Someone call the police, and then you guys will be safe!" the black haired told them all, one nodded and used her mobile. In no time, there was a police car, siren on, here, the teenagers all got in but I hid. Only one person looked back, the black haired boy. I turned and the psychotic boy was there, he grabbed me by the neck and then I realized he was not alone, there was a demon with him. I turned to run, but the police may see me. I had no use, I chucked the boy against the wall in front of me and raced pass the demon. As I passed the demon, I looked at him, he did too. I turned and went to kick him but I didn't hit him, but I used this time to get away.

I got away but only just, the demon seemed not interested in me. Now I need to find how to get home, I walked some time before I came across a house I knew. I knocked on the door and it was some time before it was answered. A small boy looked at me with his big green eyes, he turned and said, "Mum, there is a stranger at the door!"

"George, don't answer the door without supervision!" came a lady's voice, I heard thumps as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, you're the boy's partner, the boy who had to go toilet, what was your name?" I opened my mouth to say something to return her kindness, but I had forgotten, I started to cough up blood. The lady took a step back, I saw a pen and paper and started to write:

'My name is Herb, but it seems I may have some amnesia, people are saying it is Eclipse but if you don't mind, please call me Herb. I came to your house because I was kidnapped before, the police already have been notified. I got away but I have sustained injuries, I am lost so please, could I stay a night?' I wrote down but the puncture wound on my hands made my writing look childish. But I did not stop smiling, not one bit. But I looked at her, 'In return for your hospitality, I will tell you one of my deepest secrets, I have not told anyone about.'

I gave her the note and when she saw the last sentence, she smiled, "I will let you stay the night, but I am not interested in any secrets. You may take as much water and food as you need." She said, I could almost sense her kind and pure heart. I was put to bed in a child's bed; the nice lady bandaged me up, everywhere but my wings. I didn't let her see them, she may go into shock but then again, she has let me stay the night. I Watched her as she left my room, she must be hurting in some way, because, the nicer they are, the more pain they are in. I have never felt happy since my master died, she was taken away by Cade. But while I was thinking that, I realized, why DID Cade kill my master?

I thought about it for a long time, soon I dozed off. I awoke to something jumping on my bed, my eyes fluttered open and the child that opened the door was jumping. He was laughing and smiling, I got up and smiled. The nice lady came running, "George, get off her bed!" she yelled, "I'm sorry, Herb, he doesn't usually do this." I smiled and did a gesture of, 'I don't mind!'

At 'breakfast', George told me what he usually eats, and then he told me to eat it too. I smiled and tried out this, Fruit Loops. George then had to go to school, I stood up from the table and the nice lady said, "Leaving?"

I put on a serious look and nodded,

"George will get lonely but so will your family, I'll tell him you had to go back to your family." She said, not breaking eye contact. I smiled, 'what a nice lady, she's lucky that... oh, what am I thinking?' I thought.

As I left the house, I felt happy but that happiness did not last long.

"Where have you been, we have been worried sick!" said Cade,

"You have, not me!" murmured Crevan, Maxwell slapped Crevan on the back of the head.

"You must have seen his demon, did you?" asked Maxwell, I nodded, "He was quite intimidating, but are you alright, not hurt?" Maxwell said, checking me. How did he know I was kidnapped? But luckily, no one has noticed my bandages yet,. But the real worry is, my single wing.

Maxwell started to pat me, as if checking me to see if I had any weapons. He felt my back, the only area where I didn't want him to. He felt my severed wing and looked at me weirdly. He started to unbutton my shirt but Cade stopped him by saying, "Maxwell, what on Earth? Stop that immediately!" Maxwell looked at Cade before he said, "But I need to, she has been injured on the wing."

"Wha- but what you are doing is inappropriate."

"Very well, I won't..."

I laid down on one of the make-shift beds and fell asleep. I awoke to a sleeping Crevan and Cade, my shirt unbuttoned and I was on my stomach. Maxwell had my little wing flesh piece in his hand and he looked at it closely. He opened my other one and flexed it. He got up and left, I closed my wing and buttoned my shirt.

I awoke once more to pain, I twisted and turned, I opened my eyes to Maxwell trying to sew a wing to my flesh, no, it couldn't be! He had my severed wing part, but how did he get it, how did he even get close to that demon and master? To finish off my little 'treatment', he put on some light blue powder. The pain vanished in a couple of seconds, "There, now to make sure it doesn't move, I need to-" and then he put my wing in an odd sling and he wrapped the sling around my stomach. He gave me a pain killer and I laid there, flapping my only wing. I got my T-shirt on again and walked around, grounded. 'It isn't so bad, I have walked across the ground for more than a few months, but, why do I feel so helpless now? Maybe because I know I am going to be grounded for... A long time.' I thought, worriedly. There was a stir from the boys, I turned and it was just Cade turning over. I flapped my wing but I didn't even move. I sat down and held my knees, sort of, in a sulking matter. I saw a fly land on my sleeve, it started to rub its head before it flapped its wings and took off. 'Lucky bugger, he is able to fly but not me!' I thought glumly, 'Why am I even thinking this, maybe I should think of, "hey, I need to decorate this place, it is too glum, the birds won't even fly in-" fly, why can't I fly?' I sulked. I got up and turned, Cade looked at me surprise was his only expression. 'Can you, somehow, still hear me?' I thought,

"Sadly, yes, I can, but I thought it would stop after a while."

' Yes, I thought so too, but I never knew because all my previous masters were... deceased.' I told him, looking down as I thought the last word. Cade put a hand on my shoulder in sympathy, I looked up at him and started to cry, I hugged him, still crying. I heard footsteps from outside, I turned into No. 10 , it was a group of police officers. I looked like No. 5 but I had amber scales and looked more ferocious. All of the police officers took a step back but they saw Crevan, Maxwell, Kishi and Crevan's demon. They charged ahead, "we have orders straight from the queen to take all of you into custody." One, the higher ranking officer said, I bit my lip in anger, I had no choice but to injure some of them, I opened my mouth with a fireball gurgling in my mouth. I fired at them but they dodged to the side and I aimed again, I felt something land on me and they tied my mouth shut. I bucked but that did nothing, they were highly trained. I turned to No. 8, it was a purple dragon with a head of a demented bird. Since my beak was in an curved downward shape, it was easy to get off, a simple back flip. I landed and used my scorpion-shaped tail to hit the detectives away; all were pricked with deadly poisoned from my tail. Some fell down in a seizure like matter while others crumbled like potatoes and died. I opened my mouth to do a roar of victory but stopped myself, in case there was back up outside. I turned to No. 3, a monster bird with the power to call anything and control it. I had a peacock tail and emerald dragon scales, my chest was red like a robin's but I couldn't puff it up like a male robin. I strutted out with my peacock tail out, showing its magnificent green, blue and purple patterned tail. Like I suspected, there was more detectives, I used my claws to pick up a few and drop them, and then I used my shark teeth in my mouth to grind up others. I used the last one as food. I turned to human and ran back inside, somewhat, excited to show Cade my progress. I saw him laying there, him holding his arm and it slowly going blue. 'I didn't get you with my tail, did I?' I thought to him, but he didn't answer, his eyes were slowly closing. I yanked his hand away from his arm and saw a small scratch. I went to scream but remembered I couldn't, Maxwell shot up and dashed over to us. He got out the magical medicine and he finally sighed. "He has to live, he has to!"

Cade would have died if the wound was much more serious. I felt guilt build up as I saw Cade rest but he has survived, I don't know why I am feeling guilty. Cade eyes flickered open and Maxwell was at his side in a second, "Cade, are you alright, Cade?" Maxwell whimpered, grabbing Cade's hand

"Stop yelling, you are making my head hurt..." Cade said weakly, coughing between some words. "I feel, a little better, but not 100%, OK?" Cade said, I think to comfort Maxwell and not make him worry. Cade closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, I got up and left, feeling a bit 'hungry'.

I came to Heartless' place and knocked on the door, Heartless' wielder opened the door. 'Where is Heartless?' I thought to him, my anger building. He pointed to the back, I barged in and opened the back door, Heartless was asleep. I walked up to Heartless and slapped him, he groggily got up and looked at me. 'Tell me what this is, now and why did I have a murderous content at the start!' I demanded, Heartless looked at my hand.

"It's a skull, a black skull." He said sarcastically, "I think it was the brand that controls your characteristics."

'Tell me what it means!' I growled,

"It means you are going to participate in the AWOTC, which is the Alien War Of The Century. Every 100 years, aliens, or demons, I should say, come to Earth to kill. You, or should I say, we, have been chosen to fight these aliens/demons. They always get stronger every century. What century is this, I think it is the 20th century, so they might be really strong. This war has 10 people participating, we are just two of this 10."

'Thank you, you could have just said that to start with, but I have one more question, why did the brand become, this?'

"Hm, I don't really know but, it is a good thing, so be grateful!"

I walked out with the answers I needed and when I got back to the warehouse, it was terrible. Cade was having a spasm and he was dying, "No, don't die Cade!" Maxwell had said when I had come back. I looked at him with shock, "Only if we had something more powerful than my medicine to heal him..." Maxwell said solemnly. I remembered a power I vowed never to do again, but I was about to do it. I ran to Cade and put my hand above his arm, I started to heal him. Cade's eyes began to close and I began to become frightened. His breath started to leave him and I put the healing into full, but I went too far from the boundaries. Green light emitted from my hand and began to grow bigger. 'Cade!' I screamed in my thoughts but then I became conscious of the light and I closed my eye so I wouldn't be blinded. It was like an explosion, I was thrown to the wall and so was everyone else. Cade started to breathe again, I smiled happily, "Thank god, Cade is alright." I said, happiness overwhelmed me. Maxwell, Kishi and the smiling joker turned their heads and looked at me. "What?" I said, then I realized it, I could talk!

I opened my mouth, but then I shut it, 'I can't believe it!' I thought to myself. Cade began to get up slowly, his every move was painful for him. "Cade, I am so glad you're alright!" I screamed, running up to him, my eyes watery with a tear. Cade was a little surprised but he just smiled. I hugged him and he returned it, I was so happy, I don't know how to explain it. Maxwell, Kishi and the smiling joker joined our hug so it turned to be a group hug.

I let them go and wiped the tear, I had saved Cade and gotten my voice back. I think that was enough drama for today. I yawned and everyone noticed, "I owe you my life, take my spot for tonight." Said Cade, kindly, I shook my head and smiled,

"You need to rest up, anyway, I need to get something from the shops.

I left with my heart full of happiness, I came to a bookstore, surprisingly still open. I opened the door and the old bell rang, I came up to a dusty shelf and took a green book. I opened it and spiders ran out. I wanted to see how I should talk to people since it has been so long.

"Rules for the servants," was the title, in just readable writing.

"Thou shan't speak lowly of thy king," was the first rule, and it went on. I thought this type was best suited for me. "Excuse me, may I help you?" asked a, surprisingly, young voice.

"I believe thou shan't burden themselves with my problems." I said, man, I think I was getting used to this already.

"So, you like to copy the way people talk, eh?" he said, I turned, he looked like a dragon had just gobbled him up, in other words, he was all messy.

He ran off and got some books, put them down on a dusty table and opened them. "Diary of Captain Cook." Was the first, he wrote in slang language.

"I found an island with some natives on there, 'Tis may be hard to mark it with a flag of Britain. Me better negotiate with them to give up the land." Was one of the entries.

"Thy book is full of rubbish that will ruin my mind!" I scorned at it. I got up and got ready to leave but the boy stopped me. I turned and looked at him dead in his eye. We tried the other books but they were worse. I sighed and got up, the bell rang and I heard a girl's voice. "Harold, ma wants you to leave this stinking place and come home, they are going to knock it down in the morning!"

"Yeah, whatever Gloria, I will be out in a sec!"

"What'cha doing back there?"

"Talking."

"With?"

"A customer, she is a very nice one,"

"A customer, here, my gosh, I think ma was right, you have gone mad!"

"Is there a problem?" I implied, looking grand. I walked forward and I saw the lady. She was neater than 'Harold' but she looked like one of those really annoying girls. I turned and opened the door. "Thou vow to never darken thy door ever again." I said proudly.

I left and sat down in an alley, I think the contract will be diminished. I gave the power to speak to the devil to save my master's life, she had lost a lot of blood when her house was attacked and she was left to die. But, she is dead now, so does it still count? I got up and left, the TV flicked on and it had a fancy A on the screen. "I am Atlas, you shall all bow down and serve me, if not, feel my wrath!" it said, I think they had something change their voice. I walked back to the warehouse, Cade and Maxwell were asleep, Maxwell had his back to Crevan who was sleeping soundlessly. I smiled and looked around for the other demons, Kishi and the smiling joker were nowhere to be seen. I looked up at the hole in the roof and right beside it, on the beam, were the demons, sleeping. I guess it is pretty late. I realized, I wasn't sleepy at all! I sighed and sat down, leaning on a stable-enough beam. I looked at my wrist and remembered how Kishi grabbed it, me turning into a black sword, then into 'Excalibur'. I also remembered that my leg became the blade. I concentrated my power, trying to shape my leg. I saw a beam of light, but it went out. I sighed. Maybe, I can't shape my leg. I tried again, this time it worked, 'What if I was able to transform it when I kick?' I thought to myself. I undid my magic, and kicked, it was a handicapped one. I need to do it faster. I kicked, this time a tad bit faster. I kept kicking and kicking until finally, I had mastered my new move. I was gasping for air so I sat back down and fell to sleep, literally. I awoke to complete quietness. I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was gone, but where exactly? I looked up, the demons were still there but asleep. I got up but my fatigue made me fall down to one knee. I struggled back up and started to walk, before I left the warehouse, I realized, my leg was the blade again. It was almost like my peg leg. I released my magic and walked out. I breathed in and shivered, why was it so cold? I walked forward shivering and I saw where Kishi chucked John. Where did he go? I suddenly realized how terrible and made I was to everyone. Maybe I could make up for it. I heard that people would give, 'chocolates' to people to show appreciation or to repay another. I wonder where you could get them... maybe at the so called, 'shops'. I wonder where you could find one. I started to walk down the broken and dusty path from the warehouse, thinking, I was too much in thought that I bumped into a man. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. He looked at me with frightened eyes. He got up and ran, I reached out and tried to grab him. I saw a spear and rocks chucked at the boy. A gang of people ran after the boy, they had knives and any weapon you could think of. They past me and I could sense the hatred to that boy. They were saying a word but since they were all saying it at once, it was just plausible. "Demon!" was that word, why did they think that? A man, left behind by the group came puffing up. "Hey, miss, you see that boy over there, he is very scary, I hear he is demon, we need to get you to safety." He grabbed my hand, it was a little greasy. I slipped out of his grasp easily. "Why do you think that?" I questioned.

"Don't you see, his hair, his blonde hair, and those eyes, those horrid blue eyes!"

"What is the difference between our eyes and his eyes. How do you know he is a demon? Besides his looks."

"H-he destroyed our town, can't you see how bad he is?"

"All I saw, was a sad, terrified boy, running from death."

"You... you have taken the side of a demon."

"No, no I haven't because, I AM A DEMON!" I extended my black wings and snickered. I used some of my magic to make my eyes glow and then I picked up the man, I flew through the air, trying to find the boy with golden locks. I found him easily, surrounded, ready to be killed. I dropped the man, he screamed, everyone looked up and saw me. They yelled something and ran away. I saw the look on the boy's face as the body exploded on the ground. I landed and looked at the boy's expression, I felt him wanting to back into a corner. "I'm sorry, you're not a demon, are you?"

"No, but you are, yes?"

"No, I have just been cursed by the devil. I thought I was a demon at the start, I accepted that, but now I know, I am just a human, like you."

"But, what you did just then, they'll think we're both demons."

"Well, I now can protect you, because it now involves me." I smiled, the boy smiled too, he was so happy.

"My name is Samuel, what is yours?"

"I don't know..."

"What, you don't remember?"

"I thought it was Herb, now someone said it is Eclipse, I don't know..."

"That's sad, what if I renamed you?"

"What, is that even possible?"

"hmm," he thought long and hard, then there was a rustle from a bush and a rabbit hopped out.

"I know, Bunny!" he exclaimed.

"Say, what?"

"Yeah, Bunny, it is perfect for you!"

"B-But, oh, alright..."

He put down his navy blue, hiking bag and rustled in it until he whispered, "Ah, there it is." And got out bunny ears. I looked at him weirdly but his childish smile made me say, "OK, only for today."

There were white with blue earlobes, I put them on and Samuel smiled even wider.

"How old are you?"

"I am about 16, why?"

"I'm 18. No offense but I thought you were actually a little younger."

"I get that a lot."

We smiled, then we laughed. I got up and started to walk to the warehouse, "Do you want to see some REAL demons?" I asked him.

"I do, but are they really mean?"

"No, I have one, he is scary but occasionally nice, but the other one, he has a scary face but he is really quiet."

I walked in and pointed, they were just waking. "Wow, is that what demon looks like?"

"Yeah, no need to worry, they won't bite, oh and there is another one, his name is Maxwell."

"Yes?" answered Maxwell, I turned and everyone was just getting back. Samuel looked at Maxwell, but instead of going 'wow' and look in wonder like he did to the smiling joker and Kishi, he hid behind me and started to whimper. I patted Samuel on the head, "Maxwell hasn't done anything wrong, he is a nice person really, he fixed my wing too" I paused, I extended my wing, it was completely fine. I had used it as an instinct to fly. I became overwhelmed with happiness, I jumped and hugged Maxwell. I giggled but then realized, oops, people around. I released but the way Maxwell looked at me, I guess he was pretty shocked too. I turned around and whistled, all the way into the warehouse. Crevan seemed angry, Cade just was a little quiet and Maxwell still stared at me. I looked at Samuel and we both laughed. I turned on the telly, it had the A, like before, "If not, feel my wrath!" it finished, I guess he was repeating it so people got the idea.

"that was on before, last night," said Samuel, "That was the end, it went something like this, I am Atlas, you shall all bow down and serve me,"

"if not, feel my wrath" we said together. He looked at me, I looked back, we both smiled and giggled. "Hm, I think the ganging up has died down, see ya tomorrow, Bunny." Samuel said, getting up to leave

"Yeah, bye" I smiled back at him and watched him leave.

The telly went back to normal, I sighed and went to lay down but I landed on something square and hard. I looked, I think they call these, cell phones or mobiles. Is there human cells in this phone? Humans are despicable. I picked it up and saw a name, "Samuel Hartley,"

"I need to give this back to Samuel, see you guys later." Everyone nodded as I left.

"Where did he go, he has to be somewhere around here."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A boy, with blonde hair, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he went that way."

"okay, thanks, when I get my hands on him, oh, he is in big trouble!" I pretended, I don't want them to suspect me. I left and I didn't see him, but there was a gang of those people that were chasing Samuel. "Have you seen the demon?" I asked them, still pretending.

"No, but-" they saw my face.

"You're the demon from before!" exclaimed one.

"W-what are you talking about?" They found out. One shoved me down by my throat and held out my left arm. Before I could squirm away, they injected me with something and said, "In a few seconds, you will only be able to blink and breathe, nothing else."

I couldn't move my legs and my fingers were going stiff. "We call it the 'Limp Demon Poison'!" I could no longer move, they lifted me up easily and I wanted to move but I couldn't. As they said, I was limp. I felt another prick but my mouth was dead, so it was only a squint of my eyes. My eyes fluttered and I soon fell asleep. I awoke in a sitting position, in a chair. I still couldn't move. My wings were extended and my eyes were taped. I could talk so I think the poison was wearing off. "I see you are awake, you foul demon!" a man said

"who's the foul one here? You stink like sewage!" I snickered. He hit me in the stomach. I coughed, "Hey that hurt, I will tell your mothers what you are doing, oh wait, you were evicted by her." I laughed and poked my tongue out at him. He grabbed my face, "I want to see who will be laughing when this is over?"

"I don't know, me, because I think-" he squeezed my cheeks harder, I couldn't talk. I felt heat come closer to my wing. They stabbed through my wing and I started to scream. They came out and did it again but a little lower. It was where the last 'elbow' on my wing. I screamed harder, tears running down my cheek. They enjoyed my pain. They undid my blind fold and I saw they were burning my wing so no blood came out. They got out one of those spray deodorants and aimed it at my arm, I was still crying so I couldn't make any smart comments. They started to spray, it hurt, it stung and I felt my skin being burnt off. Having had my skin burnt and my under skin revealed to the nasty gas, it started to burn. I screamed, tears ran like a water fall. They flipped a pocket knife and started to carve something into my arm, I screamed for it to stop, I screamed for it to no longer cause painful, I screamed because... I wanted this to just be an awful dream. Even though they were humans, I couldn't fight, I was in such pain. They stopped, I opened my eyes, crusted with dried tears and saw what they had engraved into my arm, it was a star in a circle, the mark of a demon. "Stop it, or else, I, the great demon will hurt you. "Said an awfully familiar voice. I saw he had golden locks. Samuel. The men torturing me, took a step back in fear, they looked at each other than at me. One went to grab me but Samuel was beside me in seconds, holding me. He glared at the men and they turned and scampered off like rabbits looking for lettuce. One turned and said, "this is not the last time you will see us, Atlas will destroy you." He vowed.

"Then, tell this to Atlas, he may fight us, but he cannot win, not against us." Samuel said. The man ran away, I looked at Samuel and smiled. Samuel, seemed a little different, no, not different, it seems as if, this is how he truly acts. I felt a shiver run down my back, so that innocent child's act was all a lie and he is just a cold-blooded man? I looked at Samuel and his evil smirk was still there, I gulped but then I realized, 'What if Samuel isn't on 'Our side', what if he is just imposing us?' I thought. 'If this is true, then... I can't let him know I have found out!'

He looked and so I quickly smiled, he looked at me, no, he stared at me and then, his face turned back into the innocent child look. I had a moment when I rethought me opinion. Even though he had that evil glint in his eyes still, I felt safe and secure like I could trust him.

We went back to the warehouse and I could tell, Cade and the others were working hard on the Atlas case. I yawned, I must still be tired from all this torturing. I felt a bit of blood fall down to the floor. Maxwell, as if he had good hearing, heard the drop and realized my injuries. He came running over, he bonked me on the head and said, "Will you stop wondering off and getting yourself injured?" he said it with such caring in his voice, I felt something like how you feel with your parents. I smiled and he looked at me sternly, he got out the leftover bandages from the fight and started to help me. I think, I am getting used to all these injuries, and writing them off as just a little thorn poke. Except for my recent ones, even though the pain was still there a bit, I can just merely remember what happened. And, the look on Samuel's face... So evil, so dark, and yet, here I was, next to him, smiling.

I was put to bed straight away, but even there, I couldn't stop thinking of Samuel's evil face. I felt as though, Samuel was plotting something but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I awoke up to Kishi, shaking me awake, "Wake up Herb, the police are here. Wake up!" I opened my eyes and he grabbed my hand, he pulled me through the back of the warehouse only to run into the S.W.A.T team. We turned and there was more, I saw Kishi bite his lip. "You aren't afraid of being shot, are you?" he whispered to me. I shook my head, he ran through with the 'rat-a-tat-tat' of the guns on our heels. We ran into the cows field, the field we went through to get away from Cade and Maxwell. The forest was up ahead, didn't the farmer say something about this forest... um, what was it?

Didn't he say, it was dangerous from here on? Maybe not... We kept running, I could hear the police running. I saw the forest up ahead, we plunged into the wilderness and kept going, not caring for our cuts from the low branches. Finally, I could no longer hear the police officers. I ripped my hand out of the panicking Kishi's. I finally felt the pain in my legs from the cuts. My legs shook in pain by themselves, Kishi realized how much pain I had and put his hands to his mouth. "I am so sorry!" he gasped. He said something else after that but I wasn't listening, I was fainting.

I awoke to my feet and legs had bandages on them and I was on someone's lap. My head was on their chest and their chest was heaving for air. I looked up at them and their hands were behind, like leverage for the whole body. His head was back and his eyes were closed. Kishi was sweaty and he seemed hurt. I sat up and Kishi noticed, I got up and looked at the forest ground. Kishi got up and took one step but fell, I caught him and saw the gunshot wound on his back. I gasped, he noticed and said, "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fainted!" he snapped, standing up again.

"Sorry, my legs collapsed by themselves. What did you say after I fainted?"

"It doesn't matter now, it is down and dusted." Someone tore me from where I stood and wrapped their arms around me. They held something, cylinder-like to my head and I saw Kishi fall down and get up again painfully. I struggled but then they grabbed my cheeks and whispered in my ear, "Struggle, and I will cut that pretty face of yours, off!" he threatened, his hot breath filling my ear.

"Back to business, I am here for a trade, everyone stays alive, for this girl, or this girl dies and your freedom and your future ruined."

"I say neither."

"What?"

"I say the girl, and everyone stays alive."

"OK, I was trying to be nice but, Atlas wants this girl, dunno why but he wants her alive. So either you leave us alone, or I will have to use force."

"I doubt you can 'force' a demon."

"Actually, Atlas made a remedy, I have strength higher than any demon in this world."

We heard a crack of a stick, it came from behind Kishi. There was a monster, it was slimy and it had a face of a frog, it stood like a human, but it did slump a little, and it had a tail of a monkey, dipped in water. Kishi turned to face the monster, the man took this time to take me. We ran, I fought him but it didn't slow him down. He was like John but a little stronger, could it be that, John was experimented on by Atlas?

I tried to stop, but I only fell on my weak and hurt legs. This guy meant business, he quickly grabbed me when I fell and kept running. I was beginning to feel tired but I felt no slowing down in this guys speed. But then, there was a root above the ground, the man tripped, pulling me down to. I looked back at the root, did it just go back into the ground? I didn't care, I got up and ran, the man realized I was getting away and came after me. The man tackled me to the ground, I grazed my knee badly and tried to fight the man, I was overpowered easily. He got a needle and jabbed it into my neck. I squealed but he didn't care. He grabbed my hand we continued to run, I heard a scream, it must Kishi. I tried to turn around but the man kept me running. Whatever he injected me with, had no affect on me. I felt myself fall. I grazed my other knee worse than the other one. I stayed down, he grabbed my hand and tried to force me to stand up but I let my legs go limp. He tried his best but he couldn't get me up. Kishi appeared out of nowhere, scratched and beaten. He tackled the man down and I got up. "Run, Herb, Run!" yelled Kishi. The man lifted Kishi up, I became frightened and ran as fast as I could, fear and adrenaline was my only energy. I turned my head as the man tackled me down. "Kishi, get up, don't let him take me!" I cried, a tear ran down my cheek and fell to the ground, Kishi saw this and went round-eyed. Kishi got up and walked over like a zombie and lifted the man by his neck. I felt glad that Kishi was here. Kishi started to attack the man with such speed, the man couldn't keep up with Kishi. Kishi kept bashing into him until the man was lying, limp. I was a little shocked but it didn't matter, but then, the man's head came off. I nearly puked but then I realized, he was a robot. I heard a flicker of a TV so I took off the flesh at the face. There was a portable TV, it had someone in the dark, I couldn't see the face. "Ah, it is you, Herb, and your useless demon idiot. I will tell you something, you know the mark on your hand, I have one too. Have you seen the hand of the midget boy that hangs around you?" the TV flicked off. I thought about it for a while. Cade had always wore a glove on his right hand. I thought for a minute but just shrugged it off and we back-tracked our way to the farm. Kishi looked troubled, I stared at him and finally he sighed and said, "I have been wondering, you know how Maxwell said that you could copy the forms of creatures, what if you also can do it with animals, take cows for example." He mentioned as one trotted past, I watched it before I looked at him with weird eyes. I shrugged and looked at it, I don't know how to do it but what if I stared at its eyes? But before I could, an elegant shape in the next field caught my eyes. It was a black horse and strong legs. I awed at its beauty but I knew something was troubling it. I walked to the horse and I stared at its eyes, I was sucked in, I seemed to be in a flourished field, there were beautiful healthy horses prancing when one, the elegant one, shouted for the others to run away. Why did it do that? Then I saw men riding horses come galloping over the hill. The other, wild, horses, got away, but the elegant one stayed. They beat it until it was unable to stand, but they forced it to stand. They led it back camp, where they sold it for high bucks as a good working horse to the farmer. The vision continued to when they got to the farm. The horse tried to tell what had happened, but the farmer told the horse to shut up, and he looked different from when I saw him. He looked stressed and angry-looking, but then he met his wife and he became nicer. But since he took his anger out on the horse, the horse became to hate human males. I started to cry. I came to reality and Kishi had his hand on my shoulder, the farmer was standing there, shocked. I wiped my tears, and told the story of the horse and how he tried to tell the farmer.

"I just thought, animals were a lower beings and had to be treated that way, but after meeting Betsy, me wife, I thought differently but it was already too late for the horse."

"I like to think as animals as people who have changed into animals. Because then, if you hurt animals, you will be hurting humans." I said to him. The farmer thought for a moment and then he realized that what I said was true. The farmer came forward and placed a hand on the horse's snout. "I am so sorry, especially for treating you so terribly!"

I saw the horse's mouth twitch into a smile. The heart glowed with radiating green light and from this light came a horse. The horse galloped around each of us until it came to my heart and my breath was taken away for a few seconds. I recovered and I concentrated on changing. I did and I looked at Kishi, he had a weird look on his face, he walked up to my horse body and felt my back. Did I-No, that isn't possible... I think, my wings are part of my horse transformation! I am a black Pegasus.

I flew with Kishi back to the warehouse, it was a crime scene so we had to find someplace else. I saw a warehouse by the shore, it was rusted and old. Both of us, agreed and we left for there. As I galloped there, we could hear voices, and machines rumbling. "With this much cocaine, we could be rich." Said a man

"Yes, and we will be millionaires!" said another. I quietly neighed and I hit the ground with my hoof. Kishi nudged me forward. But before we could, we heard a click of a gun from behind us. I turned my head, it was a person who looked ready to kill us. Kishi got off and patted my snout. "Couldn't we talk this over? How about a cup of tea?"

"I ain't have time for your blabbering crap. Hands on your head and pass me your weapons." Said the man, he had a little bit of a foreign accent. Kishi looked at me and gave me a gesture to go to the man. I was a little confused, but I did what he said.

"I ain't wantin' just some pony!"

"I am not just some pony!" I growled at him, I turned to face him. Sorry, forgot to mention, I could talk in this form. He looked at me in shock, he dropped his gun and turned to run. I neighed and gave chase. No one can outrun a horse, I knocked him to the ground and hit his head with a hard kick. I saw blood drizzle to the ground, making a little puddle. I turned to Kishi fighting two men, assuming they were from inside the warehouse. He finished them off as I trotted over. We went in and saw all the crates full of stuffed animals. I took one and trapped it under one of my hooves and tore its head off. All this white powder went all over the ground. I didn't breathe any in, I looked around me, there was nearly a 50 boxes. I went to a different coloured toy and tore its head off, seeing if it was just that colour with the so called 'Cocaine.' But instead, there was things that looked like horse poop in it. "No, the cocaine, the marijuana!" screamed one of the guys, he had limped his way in. So this horse dung, was 'marijuana.' I looked at the guy, we needed to get rid of them. "What if we called the police, get rid of these, useless waste of time." I turned to Kishi. He nodded, he went up to the one limping and held out a hand, "Phone, now!" he ordered. The man, reached into his back jeans, something was wrong, he pulled out a gun and shot Kishi, it got him in his shoulder. Kishi showed no sign of pain, but I knew it hurt. The man became frightened and turned to run but Kishi grabbed him and shook him, upside down. It was like a piñata, all his contents in his pockets fell out. Two phones fell and a wallet. Kishi ignored the wallet and grabbed one of the phones, it was one of those ones, where you open it. "Call the police, now!"

"B-but!"

"NOW!" he insisted, almost threatened. The man slowly dialled and he started to open his mouth but Kishi took the phone and said to the person on the other side. "Meet me at the pier, I have some toys to deliver." He said it in a creepy voice.

"Why the pier?" I asked him.

"Because, they may take this as a crime scene, we need this to live in it, right?"

"oh, hm, I didn't honestly think of that."

"Well, let's start to pull." He chained half of the boxes to me and he slowly carried the other half himself. We got to the pier and we set up them up to make them look like a throne. I got Kishi to put the toys with the ripped heads in front. I turned to see the limping man, running onto the road. I raced after him but he was hit by a car. I knew that car, a police car. We had no time to hide but in one place, I nudged Kishi into the water and went after him. "Act like your drowning, I have a good plan."

"Why?"

"just do it, first, they save us, we tell them we were chucked in. Next, when they see my wings, you tell them, I was something they bought in an underground auction, ready to sell themselves, to be millionaires. I will mess with his head to have this preposition. And that is all I got up to."

"Oh my god, are you serious."

"Shut up, yell for help you idiot!"

"You join in too!"

"I am a horse, you nitwit!"

"Oh... right. HELP! Help us!" He screamed, I neighed, kicking, acting like I couldn't swim, but I could, I think. I heard people running, I saw a man in a black uniform with a weird hat lean over and give us a hand. Kishi gave him it and two other men, wearing the same uniform helped him out. "What about this horse?"

"That? We need to get some help from the fire department, we may not be able to save it."

"NO! I need you to save it, or I will go back into the water!"

"You crazy, boy, it is just some pony!"

"Its evidence, isn't it?"

"Wha-"

"Then go get it!"

"We don't need that kind of attitude, boy!"

"Forget it, I will save it!" He turned to me and gestured me to follow him, he then came to a little bit of a beach. He ordered me to come onto the shore. I followed and then he jumped on.

He told me to run but the police officer was in the way.

"Hold it, boy, we need you to come with us."

"No, why should I, you didn't even want to save this horse, so I don't want to come with you."

"I say you do want to come with us!" said a younger voice. The officer turned to reveal a boy, his hair was brown and he had a kind of brown eyes that looked red. He came forward, looking grand, his eyes, his eyes made him look like he could sniff out a truffle. I looked away from his eyes, they felt as if they could look at my soul.

"Get off the horse, before you are in trouble for not listening to police officer."

"n-" I threw him off, and I looked at him with frightened eyes.

"That horse looks very smart."

"Well, they were experimenting on it." Kishi said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"If they experimented on it, wouldn't it be afraid, or, should I say, have a grudge on humans?" said the young boy slyly, but Kishi had a quick mouth.

"I told my story to it, I told about how my life was hard."

"I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"You are pale and half your face is covered in a mask."

"There was an explosion when I was little, I was at a mask party and now there is all this debris on my body."

"Mhm,"

"You don't sound satisfied, what is it?"

"Well, if the explosion was when you were little, then wouldn't you outgrow the mask?"

"I would... uh... I don't know?"

"I never knew they were real, I thought it was a myth."

"W-what?"

"you have a 80% chance of being a demon!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"There is no need to deny it, the irregular pale skin, the mask, there is no other explanation."

"I am NOT a demon, never know, I might be a vampire!"

"Stop arguing with me, I know I'm right, because I am."

I glared at him, then I looked at Kishi, he looked at me and I sent him a thought saying, 'I will run, you run after me and jump on my back, I will take off and they will be left bewildered. Also, act like 'Oh no, the horse,' when I start running, OK?'

I turned and there was a police officer, I trotted up to him and stood on my hind legs and landed, he had to jump out of the way. I started to run, surprising even the little kid. Kishi ran after me, then, he got on my back and I opened my wings. I heard a gunshot and pain erupted from my wing, I had not planned this. I turned back into a human and fell onto the sand, Kishi fell just a little further than me. I got up and dusted myself off, I looked behind me and nearly screamed out in pain. Why, why has the gunshot wound 'copied' onto my wings? I staggered a little from the pain and the shock. Kishi got up and saw my shock and I realized the tears welling up in my eyes. It was like the time when I was grounded, I was bored and I felt terrible. But instead of falling and crying, I breathed in angrily and thought of all the torturous ways of getting back, for what they did. I guess the murderous intent has not vanished. I turned my head, it was the first officer who had given Kishi a hand out of the water. I started to walk towards him. But then I realized, that officer was not allowed to open fire on an unarmed person, right? And if I attack him, then, I will just appear armed and dangerous and it will give the officer an 'alibi' for pulling the gun's trigger. I kicked the sand and took a couple of breaths in. "Demon, I am amazed you kept your anger." I turned my head and he was speaking to me. "I am no demon, I have been cursed by one, his name, I think was Death." I said the last couple of words with a mocking tone. "I do not know what I am, am I a human or am I a dragon, who knows?"

"Actually, you were a baby dragon, but anyway."

"I was a baby dragon!"

"Yeah, a cute lil' baby dragon, your scales were colours of the rainbow, and you had the cutest eyes. They were the brightest green, like, a lime, but brighter."

"You are talking as if you knew her since she was young." said the young boy, catching on.

"Yeah, I did, and, surprise, surprise, I am Death!" Kishi said, mocking him.

"And I am Herb, so who are you?" I questioned.

"Sam, the greatest detective!"

"We don't care if you're the greatest detective or not, we never were in this mess, if it wasn't for you guys!" Kishi growled.

"Yeah!" I said. I decided, it was time for me to turn into my ultimate, no, my true form, to scare him. I started to grow bigger until I was the rainbow serpent. I had white patches and light colours splotched on my body. I saw Kishi smile and say, "You have gotten bigger, a LOT bigger!" I roared and I looked at Sam, I put my face to his and I glared at him. His face showed no anger, or fear. I thought my plan worked but I guess it hasn't, because he is so emotionless at the moment it is impossible to know what he is thinking. I stared into his eyes. I used my power to look into his mind and unlock his greatest fear. There was one but, it seemed he overcame his fear long ago. I stared deeper but there was nothing. No, wait, there was one, a girl, she looked young, very young. a toddler, I believe. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were a forest green, she was smiling and laughing and playing with Sam, and he was laughing back. I had found his only weakness. I came back to reality and I realized, in my form, I was smiling. Sam was afraid. I turned to Kishi and said, "I know what we must do."

"No, do anything but that!"

"It's too late for that, we gave you a chance, now, we will take what is precious to you."

"When did you give us this chance?" asked the boy.

"When we started to run away, it seems the chance was ruined by someone." I gestured to the police officer, who had started to run, from the sight of me. I did my neck like a snake about to strike, or a swan's neck and I gestured for Kishi to get on.

"No, please, I'll do anything!"

"Very well, if we think otherwise, we shall come back with your sister, but I doubt it." Said Kishi, he hit my neck, telling me to lift off. The boy screamed after us but we ignored him. After a while, "Do you know where to go?" asked Kishi.

"Well, it is a house, it has a big gate and house."

"So, a mansion, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. But what you said before," I continued, slowing my speed. "Do you have second thoughts?"

"Maybe, depends, my murderous intent, has somewhat vanished."

"I agree, but I still have occasional needs to kill."

"Hm, not for me."

"odd, maybe, I will calm myself, but how?"

"Let's just go to the house and get it over with."

"OK." I sped up, and before long, we came to a row of mansions. I tried to remember what it look like but I had forgotten, but it was then when I saw, a little blonde girl run into the yard to play. I smiled evilly and dove down. I landed and the girl saw me first. She wasn't a toddler anymore, she was maybe 10, 11 maybe. She smiled and waved at me, I looked at her like some sort of idiot. Like vultures, news vans showed up and in minutes, we were famous. I looked at them threateningly and some took a step back. Kishi was no longer on my back, I was alone on this. I turned my attention to the news vans, I got ready to shoot out a beam of light but the girl blocked it with her body, I was a little shocked by this, so I didn't shoot the beam. I somewhat swallowed the beam down and glared at the news reporters. I roared as loud as I could, the news reporters packed up and ran for their lives. I snorted and turned back to the girl. She smiled, she reminded me of someone I knew long ago. My m-, old master! She doesn't like people being hurt and when I listened to her, she would smile. I looked at her for a few moments and finally started to nudge her with my head, softly. I turned into No. 2 and continued to nudge her, she led me inside and I wagged my tail like a puppy dog, knocking down a vase. I heard thumping down the stairs and yelling. A lady, looking grumpy appeared. "Lily! Don't knock over the v-vase..." she saw me and her knees started to shake. I glared at her before I continued to nudge Lily. The lady went back up stairs and I smiled. Kishi came in and closed the door, before long, there was a knock on the door, it was Sam. He was a little surprised at first, about me in form 2 and his sister alive, but the surprise ended when he saw Kishi. He stared at Kishi with hatred and then he came forward, and protected his sister from both of us. I whined and his sister came forward and patted me. I turned to No. 1 and started to purr. The girl giggled and then she started to twirl around with me in her hands. Sam was OK with this, but he still looked at Kishi with hatred. I sighed and thought to myself, 'will they ever get along?'

The girl seemed to know what I was thinking and giggled. I meowed and we walked up the stairs the lady ran down. There was a door with butterflies on it, and it was a bright light pink. She opened the door using the golden handle and walked in. I was hit by the colour of pink, everywhere, there was something pink. The girl looked at me and I looked t her, and I knew what she was thinking, and she knew too. She hugged me tighter so I wouldn't escape and dressed me up. I wore a pink dress and ribbons on each ear. I stood on my hind legs and looked displeased, she smiled as if I was the cutest thing ever. My ears were flattened and I had a grumpy look on my face. The girl noticed and did a gesture of 'smile'.

I twitched my ear, she ignored that I was displeased and hugged me. She took me back downstairs where the boys were fighting.

"How dare you! You nearly killed my sister." Sam yelled

"We never intended to!" Kishi retaliated.

"You are just full of it, aren't you!"

"No, it is the truth!"

"Truth, my butt!"

"Master Sam, stop yelling, your making Lady Lily cry!" said one of the maids. I realized tears were coming down Lily's face and dripping on my head. I mewed and she dropped me and ran upstairs. Sam ran after her before long, I heard a slam of her bedroom door. I mewed and Kishi picked me up, "Let's leave this disgusting house." I scratched him and scurried after Lily. I ran up the stairs and saw Sam banging on Lily's door to open up, Lily's sob was all to be heard. I growled at Sam and he shooed me away like a disease. I came forward to the door and took off the dress and the ribbons and slid them under the door. I turned to leave but the door opened. Lily grabbed me and shut the door behind us, locking it. She put the dress and the ribbons back on me, and giggled. I smiled because she was happy again, not because of the dress. I forced myself to purr, but I knew, she knew I was not pleased. I let her pick me up, I was a little stiff in the arms. My arms stuck out like I was a doll, but a furry one.


	2. Meeting new people and running away

**I do not own Cade and Maxwell who originally are Ciel and Sebastian. I also do not own any of the monsters. Cade and Maxwell belong to the creators of Black Butler and the monsters belong to Monster hunter's creators**

"1," said the boy, I turned into a cat.

'How can this be? I only answer to her but, how does this boy control my transformations now?' I thought.

"I control your transformations because of that, it is my homemade super drink, but it went bad. That is my mark on, or should I say in, you."

'But I won't let him hear my thoughts!'

"Oh, no, I can hear, quite clearly, You must have told her that knew Maxwell was the demon She didn't so you must've. Tell me, how did you know?"

'I decline, I would rather die, but you can't kill me, masters can't and demons are weak.'

"Wow, that's funny, you could hardly move with Maxwell holding you down."

'Because my master might get killed so I didn't use my full power'

"Don't make up excuses!" The rich boy slammed his hand against the wall , trapping me, I cringed, I stared at his blue, baby blue eyes and I could see his sorrow. I remembered one of my powers and I stared at his eyes and unlocked his memories. I saw a man with a sword, he had killed the father and the mother protected the son, the rich boy. There was a fire, his parents were dead and he was at the entrance just staring at them "Argh! Get out of my head, stop it, just stop!" The boy held his head, when I came back to reality, the boy was angry. I thought of being nice to you but, obey and be rewarded but disobey and be tortured!" He turned and left with the foul stench of a demon behind him. I banged my hand on the wall as the door closed. I remembered another thing, I can control my transformations as well. I turned into No. 12, which was like a dinosaur with a visible spine but it only had two front legs and my snout was flat but on the side, well it wasn't that flat, it was like your finger width but bigger and it goes to a point. My body was drenched in lava and flames, I turned my nose to the ground and twisted my body and started to dig. I went for a long time until I felt water on my head, I had reached a reservoir, I turned into 11, and launched up. Everyone became scared, but I cut myself on the planks that had come off the pier. I went under to clean it and then I came back up and ate a man in one of those rubber floating party toys. In the corner of my eye, I saw the rich boy and the demon come close to the reservoir but I made sure they didn't see my face because they would recognize me by the whip mark. I had an idea, a painful but a good idea. I saw a small kid on the half broken pier and the sharp planks around him. I came down and my jaws closed around him. The planks cut into my face and I had to scrunch my webbed feet to stop myself from screaming. The good thing was, the wounds I sustain as a monster do not appear on my human form but if I sustain any injuries while in human, it is copied onto the monster. I roared and the blood on my face dripped, the rich boy slowly came forward with a handkerchief and I tried to eat him but the damn butler held my snake like head. The boy started to dab the handkerchief on the blood. I realized, if the blood was run, it would come up positive for my blood. Instead trying to bite him, I took the handkerchief in my mouth and swallowed. I roared and used my tail to hit the butler before i continued to have my feast, I got out of the water and started to walk to the town. People ran towards the town in fright, I turned into No. 13, it was a armoured T-Rex like. It was a T-Rex but it had a bulky body. Below its mouth was spikes that had poison that could kill 76 full grown men with just one poke. Suddenly, I lost control of my power, before I knew it, I had turned into my ultimate form, I was a humongous kilometre long snake with rainbow-like scales. I was overwhelmed with sadness and I shot out a beam of light that destroyed the first half of the town. My head started to fall, Maxwell was pulling my head down to the ground, I turned into No. 2. But it was impossible, he had me. I struggled and then I turned into No. 7 , I was a stingray but 10x the size with four legs, my tail had spikes and my back had a line pattern which had circles every 10 centre metres. I had a beard like a wobbegong, from the circles came spikes which could paralyse an elephant or two. I stabbed Maxwell but he refused to let go so I used my spiked tail to stab Maxwell on the back. Maxwell spat blood from his mouth, I believed I had punctured a lung, blood was probably flowing into it making it impossible for him to breathe, I smiled thinking I had won. He grabbed my tail, ignoring the spikes and started to swing me in a hammer-throw kind of way. I hit cemented pillars and rubble, I lost my form and I was chucked to the side. I got up and started to run, but Maxwell landed on me and in a second, had my arm pulled behind my back and his knees squeezed my ribs close to breaking point. I wriggled but I had not eaten properly and so I was lighter than him. I turned into No. 2 again and he was on me, I bucked but he kept on, I turned but he stayed on. I jumped and flipped and landed on my back, squishing him. I got back up ready to do the flip once more. "Maxwell, stop, you'll be killed!" screamed the rich boy. Maxwell jumped off and landed but he fell to one knee. I charged but the rich boy grabbed one of my frills which was very sensitive. I roared, it was like my ear was being squeezed, the boy was unbothered as he started to talk to me. "Are you the girl's servant?" I just roared, "If I was to take you back to my torturing chamber, will she be there?" He asked me, more persistent. I ripped my frill from his hand and raced away. I turned to No. 2.5 which was a velociraptor. I raced away before anyone followed me. I turned into No. 6 which was a water based monster. 6 was a normal dinosaur stripped of all significance but had a webbed tail and spine. Just think of a fish with 2 legs, emerald scales, big with webbed tail, feet and spine. I dove into the water and in the water, I was like a bullet. I went to my secret underground cave and laid there to heal up. I fell asleep before I could do another roar, my last thoughts was rocks falling.

God, I hate the butler, how did he find me, it was a secret base of mine, unless that little brat told it. The 'little brat' had coincidently found this cave while I was a lot younger than I am today. I awoke in the arms of the butler but I was too weak to move, he gently placed me on, surprisingly, a soft surface. My eyes were shut because I couldn't move because I was in too much pain. "Maxwell, who is that girl?" said a voice, it was young and it felt like, this boy's voice looked up to Maxwell.

"This girl is what we were looking for."

"But, why did you bring her here?"

"Because, if you look, she is weak, and is half alive. She isn't even awake yet."

"Oh, I see now, do you want me to take care of her?"

"yes, I need your inhuman strength, she is very, stubborn."

"Right!" I heard Maxwell's heavy footsteps leave the room and then the boy's light ones come forward and he started to talk to himself. "Now, what should I do with her?" he started to walk up and down, "I know, I will take care of her injuries, but she doesn't have any, hm, she may be hungry!" He ran out of the room and I opened my eyes, I was in a room that looked really expensive, I got up and opened the window, but the door opened behind me. The boy was blonde with blue eyes, he wore a hood with baggy pants. He saw me trying to escape and he put the tray down and grabbed me around the shoulders. I struggled but he was a tad bit stronger than Maxwell. He sat me down back on the couch, grabbed the tray, and started to feed me. He said, "Say, 'ahh', here comes the choo-choo train!" I turned my head,

'I'd rather die!' I thought, he put down the spoon and sighed.

"Come on, you have to eat, I'll leave it there, I will get you a drink. What drink would you want?" I just kept my head turned. "Very well, I'll get a drink you might like." He said and left, I looked at the food, it was all unhealthy, I pushed it aside but then I saw a sour snake. I lit up and ate it, just after I swallowed, the door opened. It was lemonade, he put it there beside me and said, "What about a game, Checkers, chess, oh, what about the operations game?" He got out a box of a man with brown hair with a red nose. He opened the box and pulled out a red operations table replica with the man on it. There was little tweezers attached to it. He put these little objects in it, all were plastic. "So how you play is simple: You must get the items from the little dints without hitting the sides."

He gave me the tweezers and I tried to get the little bone looking object and before I got it out, I hit the red. The red nose of the man lit up and he gave a very loud honk. I jumped and the boy laughed, I laughed too, we kept trying, it was a tad bit hard but it was fun and it was funny when the boy made faces when he hit the sides. I laughed heartily and he would laugh back. Man, with my old master, it was never like this. I really like playing games, would the other games be like this? We played games all day long and then it was night, "Well, it was fun, but now it is time to go to bed." I cocked my head, "Don't you know what 'bed' is?" I shook my head. He sighed and then he picked me up from the ground I was sitting on and put me on the couch, got a blanket and put it on me. Wow, this is what it feels to go to 'bed', so cosy and relaxing, I wish I could have done this. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I picked up the tray and saw that the girl had eaten the lollies, plus, she had taken a small sip from her lemonade. I saw her snoozing soundlessly, 'this girl has missed nearly everything in life,' I thought. I rubbed her arm and left with the tray. I gave it to Maxwell and he disposed of it, then I fell to sleep, thinking, 'I don't think Maxwell sleeps as well, man, most servants and butlers have it tough. I, John Hammond, do not, and I take that for granted.

I opened my eyes and I was still on the comfortable surface. I had the rich boy looking over me, I got up and had a snarl on my face, but the boy that played games with me forced me down. "Look, what is your name?" asked the rich boy, I turned my head, and looked away, they were the only ones in the room. I turned into No. 1 but he still held me down, then I turned to No. 2, I bit down on his abs and he held back his screams. "Maxwell? Maxwell!" screamed the boy, he was frightened, the butler jumped through the door and held my nose, I had to let go of the boy because I had to breathe. The butler held my head upside down, and the boy continued, but I still did not listen to him. When it was over, I was let up and they left, the boy I had bitten into stayed, he wrapped himself with bandages. After all he did, I hated him now. "Why don't we play some more games?" asked the boy, I just sat down in the corner of the room and scratched the oak. "Oh, um, why don't I bring you some lollies?" I turned my head to him and he said gleefully, "OK, I will get you some!" He left hurriedly and I smiled. I tried to open the window but they had nailed it down, I had no choice. I broke through the glass and turned to No. 5, which was a simple dragon and broke through the walls. I heard the door open and the boy was there, I stared at him and he stared back. I flew off but he grabbed my tail, I roared and did some, pretty good manoeuvres if I do say so myself. Finally, with a back flip, I shook him off, he hit the ground and the surface seemed to bend in. 'I don't want to be held prisoner anymore!' I thought, hoping the boy could hear, 'I want my old master back!'

**Sorry, for the extremely short chapters, I will try to make them longer. Whispers, *Please don't hurt me!***

**Cade: Review if you don't mind.**


	3. Running away, Acceptng and Coming Back

**As I told you I own nothing accept the plot, the Character Herb... and that is about sums it up.**

' I flew away and a giant tear fell from my eyes and hit earth below. I kept flying and I didn't bother to think where, I had to dodge a tall tree but then I came back to it and decided to live here from now on. I came to the hollow and turned into a cat. There was a squirrel already there so I turned into No. 2.5, scared it and took the hollow for myself in cat form. Then there was a thunderous rumble, it sounded like wood snapping. The tree started to tip, I became frightened, then the tree was tumbling, the branches snapped as it hit the ground. I picked myself up and I realized the tree had flung me quite some distance. I felt a hard poke and I turned to see a human with a cane and sunglasses. "Well, hello there? Are you lost?" said the man, I hissed and scratched his foot, and blood came out. The man just smiled, I looked at him in wonder, 'Why wouldn't this human kick me?' Then I realized, 'He's blind!' I jumped up his clothes and purred, thinking about what a poor man he is. He chuckled one of his scratchy laugh and patted me roughly. He started to walk into the woods, dodging all of the trees even though he's blind.

He walked up the stairs of an old house, probably as old as him and sat down on an old rocking chair, which groaned at the old man's weight. He rocked up and down patting me and I purred, I realized, I respected him. "Ah, you remind me of Mist, my daughter told me Mist had silver fur that made her look like a jewel. I wonder what colour you are, my daughter is long gone so I don't know if I will ever know..." He said the last sentence with such sorrow. Suddenly I heard snickering and laughing of young boys. Suddenly out of the trees burst a whole big group of boys. "Hey, old man, what is silver and brown, stiff and used to go 'meow'?" scorned one,

"I don't know what?"

"Your dead cat!" he said and he chucked it in front of himself. They laughed and then they noticed me, "But I guess you don't need it, Ha ha!" and then they started to hit the dead cat with metal bats. I jumped off the man's lap and hissed,

"Aw, poor kitten doesn't know how to show respect, let's teach it a lesson!" But before they could move, I turned to No. 11, the sea king, I picked up one and shook it like a dog, I didn't roar because A. I had a boy in my mouth and B. I didn't want to surprise the old man, probably giving him a heart attack. The others ran at the sight of me and I dropped the boy, my hunger gave way and I tore into the small limp body. The old man came forward and bumped into one of my legs, "Hm, there's a tree here, now where is that cat?" I bent my big head and looked at the man, he bumped into my snout and he got up and tried to walk around me. I turned into my cat form and hugged him, then turned into No. 11, he kept hugging me. "Here you are, my cat, I missed you..." suddenly, there was a gunshot, the man fell to the ground and I turned my head, one of the boys had done it, I roared loud and clear of all of my anger and charged at them, I shot a lightening ball out of my mouth and paralysed the boy. I used my tail to swipe away the others. I went back the limp body that had bled from the chest and bowed my head. 'Even though our time was short together, I was ready to choose you as my new master' I said sadly, I put the limp body on my snout and started to dig a hole. I put the body in there and was about to cover it up when the old man said weakly, "Can, can you give me my dead cat; I want to be buried with it." I picked up the cat and gently dropped it in there before I covered the man after his last breath was gone and his cat there. I turned back into a human and I put a plank from the house on the pile of dirt. I wrote "Here lies the blind old man and his cat" with a marker from inside the house.

I kneeled there for a while before I got up and walked into the forest. Before long, it was dark and I was hit to the ground by something, I tried to get up but the object held me down. 'Let me go!' I thought, then the smell of a familiar foe overwhelmed me. 'You demon! Let me go! Where is that stupid boy of yours?' then there was a snap of a stick, "Here I am, did you miss me?" sounded the boy's voice. I started to sit up but the demon forced me back down. As the clouds moved from in front of the moon, the boy's face could be seen in my face. The demon lifted me up and I felt the boy tie my hair with a hair tie. I shook my head and a bell was heard from behind my head. He had added a bell to the head band! I struggled against the force of the demon but he held my arms secure. The boy turned his back and the demon picked me up. The demon, Maxwell, picked the boy up and he jumped and in a second we were at a house. I looked up and I saw the broken window. We were at where we started, the door opened and the young man ran out. "Sir Cade, you're back!" he welcomed excited.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be, John?" Said the rich boy back, he went pass and John noticed me, he smiled and patted me on my head. I feel as though someone once did that to me, but I wonder who? I thought hard then I remember the fire in the cave, then I had a flash back.

I was smiling and a boy, with pink hair was looking at me, he was lying down, dying, with a sad look on his face. "Fire, where are you going? I thought we were going to play games again like last time, but you said you won't be back, why is that?" I said with a childish voice.

"I am going where the cloud is the ground and sun is the only light." He said weakly, patting my head affectively.

"But, we have dirt and a beautiful sun here!" I said, my smile vanished.

"No, I am going to a place with another sun... Be a good girl, will you?"

"I will, but you will come back right?"

"I can't promise anything, OK?"

"Alright but now who is going to play with me?"

"You'll find someone..." then Fire's eyes became lifeless and his breath left his body

The flashback stopped, I had tears in my eyes, Cade was on the ground and he was crying uncontrollably. The butler was over Cade trying to shake him out of it. John had me in his arms and I noticed, tears had run down my cheeks. I blinked my teary eyes and John hugged me, I hugged back, that was my life, a person who had lost everything.

Cade got up staggered up the stairs and slammed a door behind the walls where my eyesight could not reach. The demon looked at me but then walked away. I realized John was still hugging me, I tried to pull away but he held on, I tried to get out of his grasp but he held tighter, hurting me. His eyes shot open and he let me go, "S-sorry, His eyes shot open and he let me go, "S-sorry, you just started to cry and I became frightened, s-sorry." He said, looking a little embarrassed. I was led into the mansion, and taken to a new room, with no windows at all. The only light in there was an antique light that overhung a little by a golden rod with a spiral that looked handcrafted. The lampshade made the light bulb look like a rose and it hung in an awkward position. There was a red leathered chair with a golden trim that ran across the back of the chair. The chair looked like it was used to be laid on. It looked really expensive and looked really antique like what you find in an auction. John shut the door and I turned to the oak door. I turned and noticed that the wall looked simple and dull with its creamy white and it had a bookshelf of antique books that were dusty to the rim with recently put in games. 'The man named John must have decorated this room, he is the only one that knows I like games... I still feel like a prisoner but at least this is a little bigger than the last room, oh, well' I thought, solemnly, 'I wonder how the boy and that damn butler found me.'

"Well, I could hear your thoughts from all the way to that trash of a hut, when we got closer, your thoughts got louder. And we used the hints you gave us to find you." Said the boy, who had walked in from behind me, "Please make yourself at home, if you need anything call me, or one of the servants mainly John, OK?" He turned and left, the door closed behind him by itself. I punched the wall and it absorbed the shock from my punch, I started to punch into it, and I didn't make a scratch, I stared at the wall it just seemed to mock me of my failed attempts on punching through the wall. I gritted my teeth and I laid down on the red sofa and looked up at the ceiling, the light looking down at me. It seemed like everything was laughing or staring at me, oh, how I wanted to get out of this room. I seemed to be getting looked down at. I got up and hit my head on the bookshelf. Something soft hit my head and fell onto the wooden ground. I looked down and saw it was a dusty, fluffy white rabbit. I picked it up and its head flopped, 'Now I see that humans kill rabbits and then fill them with fluff. Man, humans have weird ways, well, at least this thing can share my so-called freedom' I thought, squeezing its tummy. It gave a dull squeak, I laughed, 'That sounded so stupid!' giggled and squeezed it again, 'Well, hello there, Herb, how are you today?' every word was a squeak. I laughed and laid down on the chair, bunny in hand, and fell asleep.

**It may seem, I will be doing short chapters for a while. SRRY**

**Maxwell: *Sigh* please review, Cade has been NAGGING for me to say that.**


	4. Banishment

**All rights go to the owners.**

I awoke to screams and yelling that seemed very far away. I got up and opened my door, which surprised me when I found it unlocked. I walked in the hallway and I heard some of the conversation from the front door. I quickly put my back to the wall and went closer to the voices

"Come on, that's as cheap as I am going to go for. Shots like that could make her and me millionaires! I just need her to-"

"As I said, no, she is not able to see anyone right now!" said Maxwell, his voice cold with anger.

"You just want to keep her for yourself, wait till the whole world heard that Cade Berlin, the richest child in the world was keeping a girl prisoner. Either way, I become famous, I don't need that little stuck up trash anyway, I just will use her!"

"And that is why we will not let you go near her, so I would like it if you left, anyhow, I can just tell the whole world that you are making it ALL up!" I took a step forward

I took a step forward and the mysterious man's voice said, "Who's there? Green hair, Herb, come on, come on out, I won't hurt you!" But I was too frightened; I slipped back into the shadows and bumped into someone. I turned to see Cade; he walked past me and down the stairs. "You're not Herb, you're that rich snob!"

"That foul language will not be used in my manor! Turn and leave now without tattle tailing and I shall spare your life but stay and you will be mortally wounded!"

"Like hell would I even flinch at a threat like that, what can a little pipsqueak like you do?"

"A lot of things, humans just care for money, and with it, I can stop word from spreading. So, what is your choice?"

"You are a total fail of a child and like hell would I keep my mouth shut!" said the man, vowing revenge in his words. The door slammed shut and I sighed and came from hiding. Cade and Maxwell turned, Maxwell bowed and said, "Thank you for not showing yourself, it was a great help."

'Well, it was just a reaction nothing to thank me about.'\

"Oh, you helped a lot!" said Cade, and he himself bowed. I blushed a little from all the attention. I saw a shadow race from the window and I automatically turned my head to the most possible direction he or she could have gone. Cade noticed and clicked his fingers, Maxwell bowed and said, "What you want is what you get!"

He vanished in a second and before long, a man with a hood was chucked through the window. Cade face-palmed himself and sighed, "Seriously, the window?" he whispered. The man got up and he staggered to the door, I got there before he did. He was surprised and I kicked him in the gut, he fell down winded. I bowed gracefully and oblique, 'You may do the honours of revealing the hooded villain' I thought to Cade. He flipped the hood and gasped, "The man who Maxwell was arguing with!" Cade said, his eyes wide in shock. The man threw a little bomb that exploded and let off a ton of gases. I coughed and I heard that Maxwell and Cade were also coughing. I was grabbed around my waist from within the smoke and dragged outside, I was hit by a rock and passed out.

I felt myself being wrapped in some sort of rough fabric almost like straw. A small amount of crushed powder was put in my mouth and washed down with some water. I fell asleep again. I guess I slept so soundly, I didn't hear the commotion.

I awoke back in the manor; I could feel the fluffy bunny in my hands and something else. I opened my hand; it had a clover with four leaves. It had been surrounded by resin. I turned it in my hand, 'Who gave me this?' I thought, I shrugged and got up. I put it on one of the shelves closer to the top and went back to the chair. John burst into the room with the childish grin on his face. He grab some games and said, "Let's play some games for a while!" He said, but it was mostly screams of excitement. He opened the first game, it had words saying 'mouse trap!' This game I had never seen before, "We got this game from Australia, a good place it is, good beaches and all, y'know?" said John with the same stupid smile. The game was simple, fun but it had some challenges. I smiled again as we went on to another game, and another. I had fun all day, but then, my tummy growled. I blushed, John got up and raced off like a hamster on coffee.

He came back with a tray of assorted lollies, I ate them with a smile. 'John knows me more than anyone else in this manor... huh...' I thought for a minute. I was so in thought, I did not hear John calling me, "Oh, are you OK?" asked John, waving his hands like if I was in a trance. I blinked and looked at him, "Do you want to go outside?" asked John. I nodded vigorously, I hadn't been outside, with permission, since, my master died... I got up and followed John, he took me to the back door, I believe. He opened it and I was hit with assortment of colours and smells. I saw the beautiful big pond and dashed to it. I turned to No. 11 and jumped in, the water level rose a few metres, I couldn't help but purr, at the water's heat. John smiled and came towards the pond. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in beast form.

I heard John's snores beside me, I smiled, no, those weren't John's snores. I was on the ground and a beast drenched with shadows sniffed me, it growled and I lost my smile. I tried to scream but nothing came out, I was stiff with fear and I saw the beast's mouth wrap around my neck and get ready for the final blow. I woke with a start and I saw John, lying near me, sleeping soundly. The moon's rays helped me see John's chest rise and fall. I laid my snake-head down once more and closed my eyes. I was back where I started. I pushed the beast's jaws back and he roared, once more, I was racing away with the beast on my tail. Suddenly, the shadows that covered the beast vanished and I saw what it was. A man, half of his face covered with a mask of white, his eyes yellow, face a tad bit pale and his brown hair spiked. He was screaming as two voices, one was human, the other hollow with sorrow and anger but it sounded a bit monstrous. He ran like a madman after me and he was screaming, "Sword, sword, sword, sword!" in his voice. I became frightened and ran faster, 'Help me someone!' I thought. I saw Cade up ahead, also running, I caught up to him in no time and we started to chat to each other in fear.

"What is that thing?" asked Cade, I only answered with a shrug.

"We better wake up, this is just too scary!" He screamed slapping himself. He deteriorated, and I also started. I woke up to the sun beaming in my eye. I never knew you could share a dream with someone! But maybe because we are connected by thought now, he could. I raised my head and there was John, having his hands out, him in front of the back door and men in black there trying to get past. "Run, now!" Screamed John, I turned into a human and raced away and towards the forest that blocked the manor from the world.

After a while, I heard some people following, I guess they sent someone after me. I tripped over a root that was above ground, I did not have time to get up and run so I quickly hid behind the beech tree. I heard the men telling orders and possibilities and they took no notice of me. I sighed, then I heard them saying, "Where is she? Where did she go?" then I heard one say, "Let's  
backtrack!" and I heard the steps. I closed my eyes and thought of my master's face. Slowly, I felt myself grow smaller and my hair grew longer. I had shape-shifted in my master. Well, my old one, I grabbed a stick quickly and started to draw, trying to make myself seem like I was not Herb. One spotted me and tackled me to the ground, I started to cry, my master did this when her plans didn't work. The man got up and dusted himself, "Not her!" he bit his lip, "Damn it all!" He went on with what he was doing. I sighed and got up, that was too close, what do they want with me? Could it be that the man from before has hired some men to get me? I began to turn back to normal, I turned and ran in the opened field, I undid one of my straps. The skin that the demon saw in the torture chamber was fake, this is my real skin, a normal back, but with black, threatening wings. I started to flap and my feet began to lift off the ground, I was in a full-blown flying rhythm. I lifted off easily, naturally, I would have turned into No. 5, the dragon, but it was too big and noticeable. I felt the cold breeze soak my hair as it flipped in the wind. I breathed in and out, so calm, almost like a ghost. I had my back to the land below and I started a deadly dive. I saw the earth come near, my target was that man. I shape-shifted into a sword, without realising. I dropped down and I got the man in his head. Blood splattered across the grass, almost painting it permanently. His screams of pain stopped in a second and he kneeled before laying where he lost his final breath. I flew up once more as more men came to face their death with open arms. 6 men stood below me, without the power to stop me. I dove and amazing speed and what happened to them was the same as what happened to the other man. No others came so I landed silently on the gentle grass. Suddenly, I was slapped, my face turned as the hand came in. I only got a glimpse, but I was sure of it, it was the boy, "Y-you monster!" He yelled, anger written like a story in his voice, "Why did you kill them, they were unarmed, and they only had the intention of bringing you to the government!" He gasped for air as he lectured me, he finally sighed and said in a broken voice, "Maybe bringing you in was not the right decision... Leave, I don't want to see your face again..." I stared at him, he ripped the hair tie out of my hair and said it in more power, "LEAVE, and don't come back!" I became shocked, but I swallowed and turned, I took off without looking back.

**I think this is a decent sized chapter, don't you think?**

**John: when will Herb come back (Hit over the head by Cade) I mean, please review.**


	5. A New World and Torture

**Rights go to the RIGHTful owner. :)**

I seemed to do fine without someone. I guess I didn't need a master after all. I landed in a district that looked like a bomb had exploded but still sustained life. I walked on to a tad bit cleaner village; I didn't feel comfortable because of my wings so I found a dirty jacket and wore it, the only purpose to hide my wings. I found a wooden fruit basket big enough for me. I turned it to its side and got in before I flipped it. I fell asleep on a garbage bag which smelt of rotten cheese. I awoke to a little girl kicking the box lightly, more like a playful kick. "Darling, don't hit that box, the person may hurt you!" called the mother, who was in front of my alleyway. The mother did not move, nor did I. The mother, if I was intending to kill, could have easily lost a daughter, and if I felt like it, her own life. The daughter then started a conversation catching me off guard. "Why are you in this box?" I didn't answer her.

"Can you talk, or do you not want to talk to me?" again I didn't answer.

"I guess you can't talk, are you hungry?" suddenly, becoming self-aware of my hunger, I slowly nodded. She pulled out of her pocket a broken off piece of bread. She put it in front of the box and I slowly lifted the box, picked up the bread and ate it. It was stale but my hunger got the better so I didn't say or, think anything. The girl smiled showing her strong bright teeth and skipped away.

I sighed and rolled over onto my back. I put my hands on the box top and looked down sadly. "Oh, look at this, it is like a peacock caught in a trap by the lions," said a mocking, rough voice of a middle-aged man. Out of the shadows came 4 men, the one that spoke stepped on the box head. He then put his hands on it and pushed the box and me with it, into the shadows. One of the men sat on the box and I wanted to have fun. I decided to act weak, I bashed on the box lightly, as light as I could. "She still has some fight in her, what do we do?" asked one. Suddenly, another one, I didn't know was there, had in hand, a saw. He cut a small arch in it and yanked my hand out. He is going to cut my arm! I solemnly realized. I closed my eyes and looked away, it never came. I looked up and a man with a cloak, a black one, had hit the one with the chainsaw in the stomach. He dropped the saw just missing my wrist and I retracted it back into the box. The cloaked man continued to bash up the other men until they were either groaning in pain or unconscious. He took the box from over me and helped me up. I smiled and bowed, showing my thanks. "You could have just said thanks, no need to bow," said the man, putting his hands out slightly, like trying to stop me, but more relaxed. I looked away sadly; I guess humans are used to people talking, not being quiet. "oh, your bleeding," said the mysterious man, looking at my turned head's neck. I could feel the warm blood running down my neck. I held my neck and looked at my hand, blood soaked it, "Come with me to my place, we can help you." Said the mysterious man, urging me, I looked at him suspiciously and finally sighed and went with him.

At the shabby shack, that looked like what you would find in the cavemen times, the doctor there looked at the wound. "I need you to open your mouth so I can see if anything got in there, it is pretty deep." Said the doctor, I didn't want to open my mouth, I am, just too... embarrassed. "What's the matter, doc?" asked the mysterious man, walking into the room.

"Our little patient refuses to open her mouth." The mysterious man chuckled. "One minute she is as scared as a mouse, now she is as stubborn as a mule!" he laughed, "We got some food, you seem pretty thin. Take as much food as you like." He said invitingly. "Only, if you open your mouth." I grunted and finally opened my mouth,

"Oh, oh my, now I know why she refused to open her mouth, her vocal cords have been taken out. No, it wasn't taken, as in, surgically, it seems, why yes, it seems to be ripped out by some monstrous person. It must have been painful, who did, never mind." Said the doc, closely examining my throat with his small torch, "Well, there is nothing in your throat, that's the good news, the bad is, you can't speak at all, for the rest of your life!"

"But, this is horrible, a girl, chucked out on the streets, never to speak again, that, that is more horrible then death!" said the man, taking it in.

"Just to be sure, no debris or anything is in your throat, I will give you an X-Ray," said the doctor, finally. I was taken into a room, and I was told to take down my shirt a little. I made sure; my wings were unseen and unnoticeable. After it was all over, I was told that the results won't be back for a few days, so 'enjoy' myself.

I was shown around the town by the mysterious man, there was a lot of wonders. While we were passing a shop with TV's, I heard the lady saying, "Another monstrous homicide has been uncovered again. This time, a full family, all of their blood used to make this sign," It showed a circle containing a star. I grew sick in the stomach, where had I seen that? I gagged and I bent over and held my mouth in case the vile body nutrients were coughed up. "Oy, are you OK?" asked the mysterious man, I stood upright and tried to put a natural smile, but it looked totally fake. I could feel everyone's stares, "She reacted the same way as _he_ did, what if they are the same?" asked one,

"They probably are, they have weird hair colours, what if she is like _him_?" said another. I kept walking as if I couldn't hear a thing.

"Eep, its _him_, everyone scatter!" warned another. I walked past a man and stopped, he also stopped, he put his hand on my head and said, "You have some weird hair colour, kid, are you mocking me?" said the man, threatening me with his stare. "Huh? I can't hear you!" snarled the man, picking me by the throat. He was human, the scent on his hair was different, he must have dyed it. I smiled; I morphed my eye to the 'Sea Kings' eye, I stared down at him. "M-monster!" said the man, now overwhelmed with fear, he dropped me and fell to the ground. I morphed my teeth too, I smiled, showing them off, I grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground, "N-No, stop!" stammered the imposter. I chucked him high and turned into No. 11. I bit through the flesh, ripping him in half. Mother's covered their children's eyes and men vomited on the spot. His guts and all of his insides were scattered. I turned back to human and realized what I did. I raced away, away from the village.

I came to a desert, in the distance, I could see a small hut, I decided to go there. I slowly started to run but I realized, it was further than it looked. I walked for hours and it never seemed to come any closer to the hut. I opened my wings and took off, but the wind kept me in place. I turned to No. 2, the velociraptor with the frill, and twice as big. I raced, finally, I was getting some ground. I was hit to the sand and a boy, white hair and silver eyes, was on top of me. I got up and he fell off, but he seemed to have broken one of my ribs, I coughed blood. I looked behind me, the boy was nothing but metallic gloop. I know this scent, I raced away even faster, to the hut.

I finally reached it, but I had to go past a magical force field to get to it. I turned to human and punched it as hard as I could. I rebounded and was hit a metre or two away. I was forced down by the boy, I struggled but he held me secure, but to make sure I didn't move, he sat on my stomach. Doesn't that remind you of something? Yes, he was a demon, a psychopathic demon. He smiled and laughed evilly, I heard a door open and then a voice. "Heartless, what is the matter?" asked a rough voice.

"A stupid little idiot came to us from the village. Now we have some fresh kill, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am..." I struggled and then used my 'Sea King' tail to hit him off. I got up and saw the man, he was human but had a weird sign on him, on his hand. I was hit to the ground again, I rolled over and I was the one who held him down. The other man came and gave me a shot. I fell into his arms and was lifted me up and the last thing I heard was, "Wow, she's as light as a book, or maybe a feather..." before I dozed off.

I awoke in a bed with an old metal frame, my leg was chained to the bed. "I was wondering Heartless, do you have any fresh kill, yet?" asked another voice, not the other man's voice.

"Yes, but she is as stubborn as anything, she can't be given to anyone yet, but how about this child?" said Heartless,

"Sure, whatever, better than nothing..." the door shut and I realized, I was in the hut, chained to a bed, and from the voices, I knew I was at the back.

Heartless came in and shut the door behind him; I was still too groggy to take any notice, but I noticed it when Heartless was in my face smiling weirdly. "Hm, we need to stop you from doing all of those transformations, but we also need to tame you, but how?" he asked himself. I knew I couldn't talk but I opened my mouth, well I tried, my mouth was taped. Over the tape was a towel and my hands were also taped. I tried to snap the tape from my hands but he had really wrapped them, hadn't he. He grabbed a knife from the side of the room and came close to me. He sliced my arm lightly; I made a sound of pain. He did it again and I squirmed in pain, the chain clinked on the bed and I continued to struggle. He grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at him. He slowly and painfully, cut my left cheek; a tear ran down my face and went off to the side and in my earlobe. Blood followed the tear's trail. He looked at my neck, planning to do one there but stopped, "This bandage, it seems new, where did you get it?" asked Heartless. He took down the towel and took off the tape, I spat at him, he wiped the spit and said, "I love how you are in pain and fear, oh, fear is like a god. There is no such thing as a god that creates things, there is only the God of Fear!" said Heartless, laughing hysterically.

He put the tape back on and retied the towel over my mouth. He continued to do this. He finally got tired of torturing on my face and arms and lifted up my shirt, he noticed the bandages around my stomach. He cut it and they fell lightly on the bed, He rolled me over and lifted up the bandages. "You have some bad slices on your back, I am guessing you had these since the start of the year and, what's this? Wings, amazing, I have never seen a girl with black wings, well, more for me." He lifted up my back of my shirt fully. And he started to slice my wings. I cried even harder since my wings were very sensitive to pain. Finally, blood was what I could smell. I felt heat come close, he extended a sliced wing kneeled on it and on where it bent, he branded it. I cried more than ever, even after he had finished, I could still feel the pain as if he had never taken the pole off.

**Heartless: Review or else, and I mean it!**


End file.
